Gingerbread Houses
by Tabitha craft
Summary: A romantic, fun and festive Clexa story. Lexa owns a coffee shop. Clarke is a writer and uses the coffee shop as her office. Lexa is adamant Clarke's straight but is goaded into flirting.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, a fun and festive Clexa fic. It's not big or complicated but hopefully fun and sweet with a little bit of plot thrown in._

 _Reviews make me post faster - why you ask? Well their like a teachers tick on a school report, a slap on the back from your boss or an I love you from your partner. They make me happy. So in the spirit of giving;-)_

 **Chapter One**

Grounders wasn't a bad place to work, though the boss could be a bitch, Lexa mused to herself. She was said boss, and knew that the underlings occasionally made fun of her using the name, _The Commander_ , but hell she deserved it. Grounders was her place and it was her money on the line. She was good to them - considerate of their shift requests, generous with pay - there was no keeping ten percent of tips from staff at Grounders, one hundred percent went to the staff and none to her even if she'd been working alongside them. The coffee shop was clean and had an awesome atmosphere with it's wooden coffee bar, comfy couches, hidden niches, fireplace and the spiral stair case to the mezzanine. There was free wifi and tons of space and Friday nights she even brought in bands. People wanted to work for her and when they got a job they were loyal. If they weren't loyal they were fucked because Lexa had a reputation and if she banished you, it didn't speak well for you.

'Hey boss,' Anya, her shift supervisor and her senior by at least six years, sauntered in and paused before heading out the back.

'Can you stay for an hour after we close? I'll pay double.'

'Sure. Why?' Anya frowned.

'It's that time of year,' Lexa admitted with a frown of her own.

'Christmas decorations,' Anya grunted and nodded before disappearing. Lexa wasn't a big Christmas person. She didn't love the whole eggnog latte and peppermint hot chocolate and all that, but the patrons did and Lexa was smart. She'd bought Grounders four years earlier when she was eighteen, against the advice of everyone. But it was her money, her inheritance, and she wanted the coffee shop. She had a vision for the coffee shop, and she'd shown everyone what she could achieve. She now had a chain of twelve, but this one, this was her baby, the original one in the Trikru area of D.C. People talked about her place and she'd even been in the newspaper, the article touting her entrepreneurial genius. Of course entrepreneurial genius did not equate to romance success, not at all. She sighed and her eyes yet again flitted over to the girl in the corner.

She was beautiful, like a stupid fricking Christmas angel, and sometimes her perfection angered Lexa, because desiring the unattainable just wasn't fun. This goddess, this princess of perfection, she'd come in pretty much every day without fail. She'd order a plain coffee, just straight from the pot (Lexa loved her for this) and a white chocolate and raspberry scone (these were the best scones Lexa made). They'd chat and banter a little and then she would sit at the same table, a low one which she'd cover with paper work, notes as far as Lexa could tell, written in tiny, scrawling writing. She always chose the chair that faced the coffee bar but she never seemed to look up. Her earphones would go in and she'd pull out a computer and tap away. She was some kind of writer from what Lexa could tell, but that was just from snooping. Lexa prided herself on being observant and she'd made several conclusions from her observations of this girl.

The first was that whatever she did, she was pretty good at it. This girl was wealthy in a way that Lexa never had been growing up. Her clothes were nice, and probably had labels. She wasn't fancy though, because her style was casual - skinny jeans, boots, little tops that only ever drew Lexa's attention to perfect, perfect boobs, and cute little jackets, with big wooly scarfs, hats and gloves. Also her coffee order - fancy girls just didn't go for the plain brewed coffee, their coffee always had a flavour and steamed milk and usually something drizzled on top. Lexa assumed she was a writer from the notes that lay strewn on the table, all historical facts, language translations, timelines and that sort of thing. The girl seemed to have a bunch of friends. She'd be tapping away and then her phone would light up and she'd smile and have a texting session, only to put her phone back down five minutes later and refocus on her work. Her name was Clarke. This was a fairly easy deduction because she said her name every day when Lexa asked her. Of course she'd stopped asking after the first one hundred or so times and now just smiled, or tried to. The thing was Lexa didn't find it easy to smile at a girl she was wildly attracted to. Well she did, but not when the girl was straight. How did she know the girl was straight? Lexa was extremely trusting of her infallible gaydar. Never had she ever made a mistake and this beautiful girl with hair like the sun and eyes like the sky, well she was straight - and it sucked.

Of course being straight didn't stop the husky quality of her voice turning Lexa on. Nor did it seem to stop Clarke throwing her the occasional wink, or stop her from chatting about coffee in the funny way she had. It didn't stop her from making Lexa's heart race and her mind to become filled with very, very naughty thoughts.

'You're staring boss,' Anya stated and Lexa glared at her.

'I am not and if you...'

'Keep saying such things you'll fire me?' Anya finished off with a grin.

'If you insist,' Lexa told her coldly.

'You're not going to fire me. I'm the only one that can hang the lights the way you like. I am your second, commander.'

'Don't call me that,' Lexa grumped.

'Bet you wouldn't mind if she called you that,' Anya smirked. Anya was the only one allowed to tease Lexa. She was called the Commander for a reason. She was a fair boss but she held the staff to high standards and if you let her down, you were out.

'The chances of that are slim,' Lexa responded curtly and Anya sighed.

'You don't know that. You could try talking to her.'

'I talk to her everyday,' Lexa defended.

'Sure you do. "Hi Clarke, the usual?"' Anya mimicked and Lexa practically snarled.

'Sometimes we discuss the weather or you know, traffic, the news...' she growled.

'Ooh, the weather, how thrilling,' Anya mocked and Lexa, out of spite, grabbed a mug and filled it with a freshly brewed coffee, adding cream the way she watched Clarke do every morning and narrowing her eyes at Anya, stalked from behind the counter and headed to Clarke.

'A fresh coffee on the house,' she stated bluntly and watched the girl blink those goddamn beautiful eyes and look up at her, her pen dangling from between those kissable pink lips. She smiled then and the pen fell to her lap. When she smiled Lexa felt it was all for her and a small smile graced her own lips.

'Thank you. I was just about to come get another.'

'I know,' Lexa admitted, 'you always do around eleven.'

'I am predictable,' Clarke gave a little concessionary nod.

'You seem engrossed today?' Lexa ventured, not quite willing to have their conversation be done.

'My heads so full and I just can't get the words down fast enough,' Clarke smiled. 'Then I reach this point where I'm just sat here with my hands hovering over the keyboard and my mind is going but my fingers aren't. I really needed this coffee,' she leaned forward to scoop up the coffee, the movement causing her breasts to scrunch together and a tantalizing amount of cleavage to show. Lexa swallowed, her tongue sneaking out to lick her lips.

'Are you a writer?'

'I suppose,' Clarke answered leaning back in her chair and curling her legs up. 'I mean I have books published and all that so yes, technically, I just don't feel much like one when the ideas in my head are awesome and yet I can't make them sound awesome on paper...or computer,' she pouted and Lexa clenched her hands into fists because she really wanted to touch that bottom lip. She stood a little awkwardly, kind of uncertain whether she was in the way or not.

'I'm sure you'll manage it,' she said at length which sounded lame even to her ears.

'Oh I'm sure I will,' Clarke seemed amused. 'I probably should just go back and look at my structure and see if that helps, I'm just not very good at doing that.'

'Maybe,' Lexa croaked and took a step back, 'uh, good luck,' she mumbled and turned to walk away.

'Hey,' Clarke called, so she turned back.

'Yes?'

'What's your name?'

'Lexa,' she answered.

'Thanks for the coffee Lexa.'

'You're welcome,' she scurried back behind the counter ignoring Anya who was laughing into the coffee grinder. 'Shut up.'

'What happened? You're normally such a smooth flirter?'

'I wasn't flirting,' Lexa responded tightly.

'Why not?'

'Because she's straight,' Lexa hissed.

'Oh come on, you don't know that for sure.'

'I do.'

'Next time flirt with her, then you'll know for sure.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading and the follows. I'll post this when and as it is ready:-)_

 _Love knowing what you think:-)_

 **Chapter Two**

The following morning Clarke arrived with a splattering of snowflakes through her blond waves and Lexa thought she'd never seen anything so beautiful.

'Hi Lexa,' she smiled widely at Lexa when it was her turn.

'The usual?' Lexa asked, remembering Anya's words. 'How bad is it snowing out there?' She didn't want to become this girl's friend and maybe even if she was straight it would make her feel good to know someone liked her, and yet here she was still talking about the fucking weather.

'Yes please, the usual, and it's snowing pretty bad,' Clarke nodded with a smile directed at Lexa and began to dig in her bag for her wallet. 'Might mean we get a white Christmas though.'

'Your drinks and scone are on the house today,' Lexa told her with a deliberate wink. She watched the surprise write itself across Clarke's face, before she blushed prettily.

'You gave me my coffee on the house yesterday,' she reminded Lexa, as if she could forget.

'Well I guess I'm a sucker for a pretty girl,' she shrugged and set about gathering Clarke's scone and coffee together, sneaking a peak at Clarke's deepening blush - it was fricking gorgeous.

'Thank you,' she seemed suddenly nervous, fidgeting with the tip jar and that sparked just a flicker of hope in Lexa's belly. Of course she could be nervous because a gay girl just gave her a compliment but Lexa was feeling optimistic.

'Any time, always,' Lexa shrugged and then Clarke laughed, a noise so lovely Lexa wished she could bottle it. 'What?'

'Don't go making that kind of promise when I come in here everyday,' she teased and Lexa felt her cheeks burn. She was quite ridiculously enamoured with this girl and she desperately sought the perfect retort,

'I like you coming in here, that's kind of the point of the offer,' she leaned on the counter a little and Clarke smiled and leaned towards her,

'Don't you think your boss would be mad?' there was definitely a flirtatious lilt to her voice, or at least Lexa was fairly sure there was.

'I can categorically state that the boss would have no problem whatsoever with me giving you stuff on the house,' Lexa stated.

'Well in that case, thanks to you and thanks to your boss,' Clarke grinned and Lexa could swear she was leaning a little closer, but then a pointed cough came from the man waiting behind Clarke in the line up. Lexa nearly added spit to his frappechino.

* * *

'Coffee,' Lexa put Clarke's mug of coffee on the table where the old one had stood. For a week Lexa had been providing all of Clarke's food and drinks on the house and they had been talking in what Lexa had convinced herself was flirtatious manner, a little longer and a little more in depth everyday, eyes sparkling as they leaned toward one another. The thrill of talking to her hadn't gone but Lexa considered it something of a friendship now. Anya had been incredibly amused claiming Clarke was only flirting to keep the food and coffee coming for free, but Lexa just didn't think the girl would be that mercenary - she always offered to pay and sometimes they'd argue over it, but always in a light way, in a teasing way, in a way that made Lexa's heart pound in her body.

'You're the best,' Clarke gave her a grateful smile.

'How's it going?'

'You have time to sit?' Clarke gestured the chair beside her and Lexa looked to Anya who was coping fine.

'Sure,' she slid into the chair and felt the immediate relief of lifting tired feet from the floor.

'You know if you keep giving me stuff on the house I'm going to get embarrassed and go somewhere else,' she warned, ever so serious and Lexa felt panic. 'Besides I definitely don't want _you_ to get in trouble or fired,' she gave Lexa a very intense look.

'I own Grounders. It's my stuff to give away,' she watched the surprise fly over Clarke's face. 'And don't go anywhere else.'

'Aren't there a ton of these places across the city?'

'Twelve,' Lexa said with a nod and unmistakable pride.

'But you're like twelve,' Clarke burst out staring at her with wide eyes.

'I'm twenty two,' Lexa smirked. She'd normally be offended at this but the way Clarke said it just wasn't offensive.

'How at twenty two do you own twelve coffee shops?'

'How old are you?' Lexa's eyes narrowed.

'Twenty.'

'Well how the hell do you have books published at twenty?'

'Well I'm infinitely skilled and wonderful,' Clarke responded brightly and with a twinkle in her eyes, lips curved in amusement.

'As am I,' Lexa couldn't help the smile.

'Wow, I'm in awe.'

'As am I, every single day,' Lexa stated meaningfully and relished the pink on Clarke's beautiful face.

'You flirt,' Clarke pursed her lips, her eyes shining and for a moment the two girls stared at each other.

'So what are your books about?'

'Post apocalyptic chaos,' Clarke smirked.

'Sci fi?' Lexa seriously loved this girl.

'Yeah, it is I suppose. I mean it's character heavy and all that. This is the last book in what will be a trilogy - if I ever finish it.'

'I want to read it,' Lexa stated and Clarke laughed,

'Well no one is stopping you.'

'What's your last name?'

'Don't bother buying a copy I'll bring one in for you tomorrow,' Clarke was staring at her.

'You don't need to do that,' Lexa rushed to say because she hadn't meant for Clarke to do that.

'Ah it's ok, I guess I'm a sucker for pretty girls too,' she looked Lexa dead in the eye as she said it and Lexa's pulse went crazy, an extremely pleasant ache finding home between her legs. So not appropriate for her place of business but God, this girl was amazing, and maybe, just maybe at least a little bit gay. 'And let's face it, with your new on the house policy, I kinda owe you.'

'You don't,' Lexa insisted because that wasn't why she was doing it. Their eye contact broke and Lexa feared she was keeping Clarke from her work. 'I'll uh, let you get on.'

'You don't have to. I like talking to you. Unless of course you need to work?'

'Nah, I'm good,' she shrugged. Lincoln had arrived a few minutes earlier, waggling his eye brows at Lexa. Lexa was acutely aware of her surroundings at all times, and she recognized his entrance subconsciously, even if it didn't register in her conscious - after all that was all for Clarke.

'So tell me, were you always into coffee?' Clarke leaned forward a little and Lexa's eyes flicked to her cleavage before she could stop them. She flushed and looked up, aware that she was acting like an estrogen filled horn dog.

'I always wanted to run a coffee shop. My parents died when I was eighteen and I used the insurance cheque to buy this place.'

'Well you clearly _get_ coffee.'

'I love coffee,' Lexa wasn't even teasing. 'Well I love ethical coffee, good coffee.'

'It's a love I share,' Clarke smiled. 'Eighteen is really young to take on a business.'

'I'm really business smart,' Lexa stated dismissively.

'So tell me Lexa,' Clarke leaned forward even further and Lexa swore she was enhancing her cleavage on purpose and it was just driving her half insane trying to keep her eyes from falling to those luscious breasts, 'why do they call you _the commander_?' She was actually smirking and Lexa burned,

'That's a nickname.'

' _Really_?' Clarke laughed.

'I can't believe you know that,' Lexa felt her cheeks burn, 'it's because I command the twelve stores. And I don't take any crap from my staff. I'll look after them but if they fuck up I show no mercy.'

'What counts as fucking up?' Clarke asked, her eyes wide, 'if I worked for you and I was late?'

'If you text me to tell me and it's not happening all the time, then fine.'

'If I stole?'

'You're out,' Lexa shrugged, watching Clarke closely.

'If I stole to feed my family?' Clarke didn't hesitate.

'I pay you good money, why steal? Talk to me instead.'

'Ok, so I give food to the homeless?' Clarke sat back and crossed her legs.

'No need. All end of day left overs go to the homeless.'

'Ok, so I have no reason to do anything wrong,' Clarke frowned.

'Exactly, so if you do, you're out.'

'Seems fair I guess.'

'They get a warning,' Lexa shrugged, 'but people know me and if you've been fired by me it doesn't do you any good.'

'Wow, you are powerful Commander,' Clarke spoke in a sultry voice and that word in her husky tones set the pulse between Lexa's legs beating hard.

'I'm just good at coffee and business,' she coughed because she sounded like a husky fucking dog she was so turned on.

'What about staff shenanigans?' Clarke leaned forward again and Lexa's goddamned eyes slid to that cleavage again, before she dragged them back to Clarke's blue orbs.

'Staff shenanigans?'

'You know, fucking out back, or in the shop front after closing?'

'Fired,' Lexa practically snarled.

'Well that's a shame,' Clarke's eyes were holding hers until they dropped, just for a second and stared at Lexa's lips. Lexa felt like throwing a ticker tape parade because Clarke just had to be more than a little bit gay, if her sultry stare at Lexa's lips was anything to go by.

'Maybe,' Lexa concurred and grew incredibly warm. Lexa shifted her eyes from Clarke's and the moment broke.

'You know, I love this place,' Clarke shifted in her chair. 'Whatever the season, walking in here is like arriving home.'

'Well that was the plan,' Lexa smirked and wanted to hear Clarke talk more so shifted the conversation back to her, 'so post apocalyptic disaster? Tell me, how did the world end?'

'Nuclear war,' Clarke smiled impishly and grabbed her notes from the table. 'You see the problem I'm having is with the main character...' she began to explain and Lexa leaned closer.

* * *

Lexa spent a good two hours chatting with Clarke. They may have started working through Clarke's character development problems but they quickly moved on to teasing jokes, music, films, anything and everything. Talking to Clarke was as easy as breathing and Lexa had _never_ found it easy to talk to people.

'Uh, hey Lexa,' Anya approached cautiously.

'What?' Lexa hated the interruption especially as Clarke pulled back from where their heads had been leaning together as they talked about Clarke's mom.

'Luna's on the phone,' Anya said, 'there's a problem with staffing.'

'Crap,' Lexa wasn't very good at hiding her disappointment and Clarke looked embarrassed,

'I'm sorry, I kept you talking for ages. You go - seems like one of the twelve clans need you.'

'Twelve clans?' Lexa frowned.

'Like in my books except the coffee shops are the clans,' Clarke's smile was unbearably sweet, 'go bring order Commander.'

'Ok,' Lexa couldn't help her amusement and smiled, biting her lip to keep it from growing ridiculously big before she headed off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, hope you're enjoying this. It's just supposed to be fun and festive._

 _The chapters are short and sweet so I'll post regularly._

 _Some feedback would be awesome. Just a little something please;-) Negative is ok too. I publish for myself but mostly for people to enjoy!_

 **Chapter Three**

Clarke was back the following day. Lexa couldn't help the ridiculously goofy smile that rose to her face at the sight of snow sprinkled blond hair and bright blue eyes, a ready smile on pink lips.

'Coffee and scone?'

'Yes please,' Clarke dumped her bags at her table and came to lean on the counter. 'You want to join me for a quick coffee? I have to get work done today but I'm not in the mood just yet.'

 _'_ Sure _.'_

'I listened to that band you were talking about,' Clarke stated her cleavage pushing up as she leaned on the counter.

'And?' Lexa clenched her fists to stop herself touching.

'They were awesome. They're playing downtown D.C. after Christmas. Would you be interested in going?' Clarke gave her a coy look.

'I already have tickets,' Lexa said without thinking and Clarke's face fell.

'Never mind then.'

'No I meant I have tickets. I always buy two. I haven't asked anyone to go yet. I'd love it if you came with me.'

'Oh then yes please. I nearly bought tickets. Pretty glad I didn't. How much?'

'Nothing. It's just nice to share music with someone.'

'You're very sweet to me,' Clarke stated. 'Can I pay for my coffee and scone today at least?

'Nope,' Lexa shrugged as she made herself a coffee and Clarke waited for her to come from behind the counter and join her at her table. Lexa fixed Anya and Lincoln with a steely look but didn't explain her actions.

'You make any progress with your fierce but reluctant leader after I left?' Lexa asked, referring to Clarke's book. She'd been forced to go sort out a staffing issue at the Grounders branch Luna managed.

'All thanks to you,' Clarke looked at her and Lexa felt weak at her doe eyes.

'It was fun.'

'Oh my job _is_ fun, I love it. Writing makes me happier than anything and I get to do it wherever I want, when I want, and get paid for it.'

'So did you just write the book one day? Where on earth did the idea come from?' Lexa leaned closer mimicking Clarke's action,

'Well I was always a bit of a Sci fi freak, and I used to make what I called contingency plans. These elaborate, how to save my friends and family missives, that would vary depending on the type of disaster imagined, and one day I did nuclear war. I always wrote. I mean I didn't write down my contingency plans - they were late at night thoughts,' Clarke blushed and Lexa desperately wanted to wrap a blond tendril of hair around her finger.

'What did you write?'

'Short stories. Romances, adventures, anything and everything. When I began thinking about my nuclear war contingency it just grew...and became book one of the trilogy. I feel like I dreamt up the characters.'

'I like the idea of contingency plans. I guess I do that too, I just never called them that and I tend to stick to natural disasters.'

'Tell me one.'

'A blizzard traps me in here that kind of thing.'

'Just you? It would be a lot more fun if you and I were trapped,' Clarke's lashes fluttered and Lexa's heart stuttered.

'A lot more fun.'

'But how would we stay warm given your policy on fraternizing?' Clarke flirted and Lexa didn't think she could speak, her mouth kinda gaping, 'maybe you'd make an exception given the need for body heat?'

'Uh, yeah,' she croaked and Clarke laughed, her fingers brushing along Lexa's forearm. Lexa was in such a heated daze she didn't even hear the noisy group come into the store, she was far too busy eye fucking the blond haired goddess.

'Princess,' the deep voice got Clarke's attention and she ripped her eyes from Lexa's and jumped to her feet throwing her arms around Mr Tall Dark and ridiculously Handsome with a cry of,

'Bellamy.'

'We thought we'd surprise you,' he grinned, and Lexa watched their eyes lock and this tender expression take root on Clarke's face. Whoever this man was, he meant a lot to her and she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him.

'When did you get back?'

'Yesterday morning. I headed straight to O's, slept for sixteen hours straight and came to say hi to my favourite girl.'

'It's so good to see you,' Clarke murmured and then much to Lexa's chagrin pulled the man back in for another hug that seemed like it might never end, her face pressed into his neck. Lexa stood and was about to walk back behind the counter when Clarke released Bellamy, taking his hand instead.

'Lexa, this is my best friend Bellamy,' Clarke announced and Lexa was entirely surprised that she was even being introduced. 'Octavia his sister and Raven, my other best friends,' she gestured to the two dark haired girls behind the Greek God.

'Hi,' the girls chorused looking incredibly amused, as Bellamy also spoke,

'Hi,' and stuck out the hand not clutched by Clarke. Lexa shook it, keeping her arm firm, eyes appraising this new threat.

'Hi.'

'And who's Lexa?' he smiled down at Clarke with obvious affection.

'I just work here,' she answered for Clarke.

'So _that's_ why you come here everyday,' Bellamy teased.

'I'll uh, leave you guys to catch up,' Lexa swept her eyes over the group but Clarke was being hugged and quite frankly monopolized by these intruders. Hiding her scowl she moved back behind the counter and watched Clarke and her friends move to the couch and armchair nook near the fireplace that was pumping out a cozy heat. Clarke sat with Bellamy on the couch, his arm slung over her shoulders.

'And it was going so well,' Lincoln's deep voice murmured.

'Shut up,' she grumped, wiping the spotless surface, watching as Clarke stood, ruffling Bellamy's hair and headed to the counter, clearly thrilled to see her friends.

'Hey Lexa,' she smiled as Lexa moved to the till.

'You guys need drinks?'

'Yeah, please,' Clarke leaned a little closer and whispered conspiratorially, 'my friends like their coffee as pretentious as it comes.'

'It's ok, I'm good at pretentious coffee,' Lexa couldn't be mad because Clarke's friends showed up, because she was jealous of a guy, that was ridiculous. Clarke was a customer and she had no right to be grumpy. She smiled, or attempted to.

'You'll regret saying that. Octavia wants an extra large latte with a shot of chocolate and a shot of peppermint, an extra shot of coffee and a drizzle of caramel.'

'Sure.'

'And Raven wants three shots in a large latte, made with almond milk, no foam, but a teaspoon of powdered chocolate, not the syrups.'

'Sure,' Lexa bit back her smile. 'And Bellamy?'

'Oh he's like me. Filter coffee and cream.'

'Oh right,' Lexa nodded. 'Any food?'

'Just the drinks, and I'm paying for all these,' she pulled out a twenty and pushed it across the counter.

'You don't have to,' Lexa insisted.

'Yeah I do. I like you buying me drinks but it's going a little too far to let you buy my friends drinks.'

'You like me buying you drinks?' Lexa felt a small smile tug at her lips.

'Hell yeah,' Clarke let her eyes rove across Lexa's face, and Lexa felt her skin heat up. 'Who doesn't like a beautiful girl buying them drinks?'

'Straight girls,' Lexa leaned on the counter.

'Well I'm a little less than straight so I love it.'

'Just a little?' Lexa leaned a little closer.

'Let's say fifty fifty,' Clarke let her eyes drop to Lexa's lips again and Lexa watched those beautiful blue eyes darken.

'Sheesh Clarke, stop fucking flirting, I need coffee,' one of the brunettes appeared behind the blond goddess and Lexa wanted to punch her in her pretty face.

'Shut up Rae,' Clarke didn't look away from Lexa.

'She thinks you're gorgeous if it wasn't obvious,' Raven told Lexa helpfully.

'It wasn't,' Lexa answered succinctly, entirely thrilled.

'Well maybe, just maybe you aught to ask her out rather than buying her endless coffee?' Raven suggested.

'To be fair, I only just found out she's less than straight,' Lexa still didn't move her eyes from Clarke's.

'Why do you think I come in here everyday?' Clarke teased.

'To work,' Lexa said as if it were obvious.

'Yeah, well I work best with a pretty view,' Clarke stated and pushed the twenty into Lexa's hands, allowing their fingers to brush together. Lexa sucked in a breath,

'Stop taunting the poor girl,' Raven told her, nudging her body against Clarke's, causing the blond to shift a little closer to Lexa.

'Fine,' Clarke smiled at Lexa and gave her a wink, before pulling back.

'I'll, uh, bring your coffees over.'

'Thanks,' Clarke spun and grabbed Ravens arm before heading back to their other friends. Lexa watched them go, or rather watched Clarke and her perfect ass walking away from her. Her mind was humming, absolutely reeling from the entire morning and she didn't know what to do. Should she ask Clarke out? And what about this guy Bellamy who Clarke had sat back down beside, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. She made their drinks in a bit of a daze before heading over and dishing them out. Octavia was telling some story with great enthusiasm and Lexa discretely slipped the drinks on the table before heading away.

'Who's the brunette?' Lincoln asked.

'Her best friend _apparently_. He's just come home from somewhere,' Lexa couldn't help but feel jealous over their easy relationship.

'I meant the girl,' Lincoln laughed loudly.

'Oh,' Lexa let out a huff of air. 'Which one?'

'The one on Clarke's right?' Lincoln said as if it were obvious.

'That's Octavia, tall dark and handsome's sister.'

'She's beautiful.'

'They're all beautiful,' Lexa huffed.

'I think she likes you,' Lincoln stated.

'Well she's bi so I'm in with a chance,' Lexa couldn't help but smile. 'And she's a little flirty.'

'Yeah, that's _a little flirty,_ ' Lincoln teased. 'She was totally flaunting her chest and giving you the eyes and didn't her friend say she thinks you're gorgeous?'

'I don't know, yes, but maybe she was just teasing. I think that maybe she has something with her friend,' she nodded to where Clarke was curled up into Bellamy's side.

'Her friend told you to ask her out. That's kind of a big hint that she's into you, boss.'

'Well I'm not asking her out because her friend told me to. I was going to ask her out anyway.'

'Sure you were.'

'Watch it. I'd hate to fire you before the holidays,' she snarked but he just laughed.

* * *

'Bye Lexa,' Clarke had materialized at the counter when Lexa looked up from refilling the scones and cake.

'Bye Clarke,' she stuffed a freshly baked raspberry and white chocolate scone into a bag, scrawled a heart onto it and handed it to the other girl.

'I'll get fat,' Clarke rolled her eyes but took the bag, her thumb running over the heart.

'You're beautiful,' Lexa responded instinctively before cursing herself, especially when Clarke let out a glorious giggle,

'Thanks.'

'See you tomorrow.'

'Yeah, see you tomorrow,' Clarke nodded and then leaned forward and pressed a fleeting kiss to Lexa's cheek, stunning her to inaction. 'Mistletoe,' Clarke explained looking up and Lexa knew it was Anya's doing, not that's he was thinking of Anya as Clarke sashayed away, all long woolly scarf, thick duffle coat and a knitted bobble hat.


	4. Chapter 4

_I've had some reviews - I knew Clexa fans wouldn't let me down - big thanks to those that took the time. Makes me so much happier posting when I know you guys like it. More please:-)_

 **Chapter Four**

Lexa didn't see Clarke the next day, or the day after that, or even the day after that and she was a seething mass of angst that had the staff working in a very unfestive near silence, unless they were hissing under their breath about how much the commander needed to get laid, and by the blond girl, and definitely before she withdrew their Christmas bonuses.

'Hey boss,' Lincoln kept his head down as he headed out back, ignoring Lexa's grunt.

'You're serving today,' she barked after him.

'Sure,' he reappeared as he tied his apron on and set to the customer who'd just approached the counter, watching Lexa head to the shop floor and begin to clean, meticulously.

'Hey,' a soft voice said as the big guy he was serving moved down to where Anya would put his drink. As he moved the girl he'd seen with Clarke, the amazing girl with the dark hair, deep eyes and a laugh like gold appeared, the source of the sweet hello. She smiled.

'Hey,' he stared for a moment and she smiled back at him, 'you're Clarke's friend, right?'

'Yeah, Octavia,' she held out her hand and Lincoln took it, their eyes locking.

'We haven't seen Clarke for a few days. She ok?'

'Yeah, no not really,' Octavia shook her head. 'I uh...thought your boss might be wondering where she was,' Octavia was trying to be all discrete and Lincoln found it adorable.

'Yeah my boss is in mad, head over heels, want, love or whatever for your friend, so it's safe to say she's noticed her absence.'

'Where is she?'

'Cleaning furiously,' Lincoln nodded to where Lexa was scrubbing around the fire place and watched Octavia wonder over.

* * *

Lexa couldn't help but feel she must have made Clarke uncomfortable, that maybe she took the flirting too far. Or maybe Clarke thought _she'd_ taken the flirting too far and realized she definitely didn't want anything and now couldn't face her. It was a shame because they'd become friends with their talk of the weather, books, news and coffee and Lexa missed her. Missed they way she'd bite her bottom lip when she was concentrating really hard, or would sometimes have a pen dangling from between her lips as she zoned out on a thought process. She missed her smiles and the brightness in her eyes, the faint blush as Lexa insisted her drinks were on the house. She missed everything about her.

'Lexa,' the words and the tap on her shoulder made her jump.

'Holy crap you scared me,' she gasped.

'Sorry, you were kinda in the zone there,' Octavia pushed her hair behind her shoulders.

'Octavia, right?'

'Yes. Clarke asked me to give you these,' she reached into her bag and then handed over two books.

'These are her books?' Lexa stared at them, a reverential look on her face she couldn't manage to force away.

'Yeah.'

'Is she ok?' Lexa looked down at the books, then back up at Octavia, 'Did I, uh, scare her away?'

'No,' Octavia laughed, 'Bellamy dragged her skiing up Mount Weather for her birthday, the day after we were in here and she broke her ankle. She had to have surgery on it and only got out of the hospital today.'

'Oh my god. Is she ok?' Lexa frowned ignoring the churning worry in her stomach.

'Well she's Clarke so she's upbeat and everything. Seems to be missing a certain barista though,' Octavia winked and Lexa flushed,

'I'm missing her,' she stated honestly.

'Well she'll be back in as soon as possible I'm sure.'

'Could I...I don't know...maybe have her number?'

'I think if you wanted her number maybe you should have asked her for it,' Octavia pointed out and Lexa nodded,

'I know,' she agreed, it was the truth after all.

'You don't need me to give you it anyway,' Octavia looked pointedly to the books in Lexa's hands. 'She debated for half an hour about whether you'd want her number and Bell finally convinced her to put it in.'

'So they're, uh, not together or anything?'

'No. Though he's the first in a long line of people who'll kill you if you hurt her.'

'I wouldn't,' Lexa held up her hands.

'I'm sure,' Octavia smirked, 'now tell me more about the cute guy behind the counter?'

* * *

Octavia left after grilling Lexa for five minutes on Lincoln and then stalking over to talk to him with a confidence Lexa envied. Finally alone, Lexa sat in Clarke's usual spot and opened book one in the trilogy after running her hand across the cover, thrilled that she was touching some good so tangibly Clarke's. She recognized the writing from the scrawl of Clarke's notes.

 _Lexa_ ,

 _Here are my books - now please don't judge me. It's a real incite into my twisted psyche reading these and I'd really hate to scare you away:-) I kind of like you if you hadn't noticed._

 _So, you treat me to coffee a lot which I love, and I've made the assumption that you kind of like me too. Therefore, I would love to take you out for drinks? Of course the dress I want to wear will look ridiculous with my leg cast, but hopefully you won't care because it makes my chest look amazing and I've noticed you looking. If you would like drinks give me a text or call._

 _Clarke ❤️_

It was wonderfully flirty and Lexa flushed at the knowledge that Clarke had observed her ogling. She really hadn't meant to do it, but in her defence Clarke had done an awful lot to accentuate that particular part of her body. Lexa smiled to herself and ran her fingers over the words not entirely able to believe her luck that Clarke was bi and apparently interested in her. Unless of course she was trying to pay back a coffee and scone debt. Lexa pushed the thoughts from her head, curled up in Clarke's chair and began to read.

* * *

 **Lexa** \- Thanks for my books. Thanks for your number too. I had planned to ask for it the next time I saw you.

 **Clarke** \- Sure, sure - you're a fast mover ㈴1 Octavia gave you my number hours ago and you've only just text!

 **Clarke** \- Not that I've been waiting for you to text or anything ㈳3

 **Lexa** \- I was busy reading. Your books are really good - finish that third book soon would you! I really enjoyed the insight into your psyche - it intrigues me and amazes me in equal parts.

 **Clarke** \- That's good I suppose :-) I can't believe you've read them already? Don't you have a coffee shop to run.

 **Lexa** \- That's why I have staff. Perks of being the boss is the chance to blow off work and read!

 **Clarke** \- And I thought things would fall apart without you.

 **Lexa** \- I kinda fell apart without seeing you every day.

 **Clarke** \- Bellamy insisted skiing is like riding a bike. It is not.

 **Lexa** \- How's the ankle?

 **Clarke** \- Sore. But life is better now you've text ㈵6

 **Lexa** \- Yes to drinks - especially if you make that face㈵6 So long is it's a date and not about repaying some nonexistent coffee and scone debt.

 **Clarke** \- Oh it's definitely a date and I'll bring my kissy face.

 **Lexa** \- Then please say we can go out soon?

 **Clarke** \- Tomorrow night at Ark? Say 8?

 **Lexa** \- Sounds perfect. I'll meet you inside.

 **Clarke** \- Can't wait.

 **Lexa** \- Me either.

* * *

Lexa's mood was way up and everyone noticed. The silence had lifted and there was a downright festive atmosphere in Grounders, as Lexa hummed and actually smiled.

'Anya,' Lexa broached her second and shifted uncertainly.

'What's up?'

'I need your advice,' she decided to get straight to the point.

'Do you?' Anya folded her arms across her chest and waited looking extremely amused.

'Clarke and I are going on a date tonight,' Lexa admitted and a slow grin made its way across Anya's face.

'So that's why you've been so cheerful,' she stated.

'I've been no different to normal,' Lexa growled and Anya had the audacity to laugh.

'What advice do you need?'

'Uh, never mind.'

'You want to know what to wear? Whether to kiss her?'

'Yes,' Lexa agreed flushing. 'I'm fine with what to wear, but the other one...'

'Why are you worrying? Didn't she ask you out? I mean in that book of hers?'

'Well yeah...'

'So surely the kissing ball is in her court?'

'I guess.'

'Just go with the flow Lex, and stop over thinking it.'

'Ok,' Lexa nodded. 'It's just been a while and I can do the flirty thing but I don't want to mess up. I really like this girl.'

'Be yourself. She really likes you.'

'She does?'

'Why do you think I urged you to flirt with her for so long?'

'You said you thought she was straight.'

'You said that,' Anya grinned, 'I said you should flirt. And it worked. Remember that when you're doing bonuses.'

'I will,' Lexa said because it was true and Anya actually look embarrassed. 'I'm going upstairs to shower and then out. You can handle close?'

'Of course,' Anya rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, a nice long chapter for the date. I really hope people are enjoying this. I know it's not angst heavy but i like to throw in a light story in between my other more plot driven stories._

 _Feedback is great - I love knowing what you think! Especially as I managed to pull this together in the midst of exams;-)_

 **Chapter Five**

Lexa was early, but she had grown impatient waiting for eight to come. She was desperate to see Clarke, to have this date with her, to reassure herself that it wasn't misplaced gratitude, or even pity. She looked around wondering if the other girl would be there yet and smiled happily when she spotted Clarke at one of the tables. She was wearing some perfect dark blue dress that enhanced her curves, and holy crap her chest, her hair, her long slim legs, her everything. Ok, so it enhanced the cast on her ankle as well, but Lexa wasn't sure she could make it through drinks without making some ridiculously inappropriate move or downright staring. That dress was amazing. She stared down at her black blouse, skinny jeans, boots and long leather jacket. She looked like herself. Sure she'd put on a bit of makeup and done some braids in her hair but Clarke was something else entirely.

'Clarke,' she attempted but the word stuck in her throat.

'Lexa,' Clarke pushed to standing, apparently forgetting her leg and reached out to draw Lexa into a hug, before losing her balance and half dragging Lexa on top of her as she slumped back into the booth. 'Oh I'm smooth,' she giggled into Lexa's neck, her warm breath doing crazy things to her libido.

'You look amazing,' Lexa informed her, mouth entirely covered with blond hair that smelt of strawberries, she untangled them and slid into the booth beside Clarke, unable to stop staring. It took her a good minute to notice Clarke giving her a similarly appreciative once over,

'God you're pretty,' Clarke gave a nervous giggle.

'Did you look in the mirror before you came out?'

'Yeah and I know the dress looks stupid with the cast but I wanted to wear it.'

'The dress doesn't look stupid,' Lexa shook her head, 'it looks... _so_ good.'

'Thanks,' Clarke seemed pleased.

'So what happened with your leg?' Lexa knew it was early in the evening and maybe they were a little closer than propriety would have but she didn't care. If by some miracle Clarke wanted her, she would stay as close to her side as possible.

'Agh, Bellamy. For my birthday thought an impromptu ski trip would be fun. Apparently I'm a klutz on skis.'

'Was it a bad fall?'

'Bellamy was holding me in front of him like I was a five year old, trying to teach me. He let go and I carried on downhill and then became a giant rolling snowball.'

'Aww you poor thing,' Lexa cooed, with a small smile.

'Don't laugh,' Clarke pouted and Lexa's eyes flicked to that beautiful protruding lower lip.

'I'm sorry, it's just a sweet image. I mean scary too, but you're mostly ok, right?'

'My ego is a little bruised, that and the broken ankle. I'm planning on getting very tipsy tonight. I hope that's ok?'

'That's ok,' Lexa shrugged, 'but I really want to kiss you goodnight, so how tipsy are we talking? I don't want to take advantage.'

'I think it's safe to say you won't be taking advantage,' Clarke blushed and Lexa desperately wanted to touch her.

'Ok then. What are you drinking?'

'I'm an unpretentious coffee drinker, but a drinker of super pretentious cocktails,' Clarke admitted.

'Right,' Lexa laughed, 'chocolatey or fruity?'

'Chocolatey today. I have a broken ankle Lexa,' Clarke seemed to think that explained her need for chocolate.

'Hey girls, what can I get you?' the waitress appeared out of nowhere.

'The most chocolatey cocktail you have,' Clarke ordered and Lexa admired her utter ease with people.

'And for you?'

'A bud, please,' Lexa ordered.

'Can I get some ID's?' the waitress asked and both girls rummaged in their wallets before handing them over. 'Great, thanks,' she gave them a bright smile.

'Uh, can I ask a favour?' Clarke was staring at the waitress who shrugged,

'Sure,' she nodded and Clarke stood, holding onto the table for balance before leaning past Lexa, her ass almost irresistibly close, and whispered in the waitress's ear. 'Ok, you got it,' she grinned and Clarke sat back down. Lexa frowned suspiciously and was about to put her drivers licence away when Clarke's nimble fingers snatched the card.

'Your first name is actually Lexa? I figured it would be Alexandra,' Clarke was staring down at her ID.

'My parents liked Lexa,' she shrugged.

'You're so cute in this photo,' Clarke traced a finger over the photo.

'Ok missy, fairs fair,' she held out her hand and Clarke pressed her ID into it. It was adorable. Clarke looked like a teenager, with red cheeks and bright eyes.

'I hate that photo. I had the worst sunburn.'

'I think you look adorable,' Lexa smiled. 'Clarke Elizabeth Griffin. I figured you'd have an unusual middle name to go with the unusual first name.'

'Nah, I got Elizabeth in case I didn't like Clarke. But my names my name.'

'Why's Bellamy call you princess? And how do you know him? You seem really close.' Lexa worked really hard for there not to be a trace of jealousy. Clarke was prevented from answering by the arrival of their drinks. She watched the waitress catch Clarke's eye and Clarke reached across and took something wrapped in a napkin from the waitress, before flopping back onto the seat and launching into her answer,

'I grew up with Bell, Octavia and Raven. Bellamy was my first love.'

'He was?' Lexa swallowed her beer and nearly choked.

'I was seven and he was nine,' Clarke giggled. 'Our families were really good friends and we used to hang out because they did and then we hung out because we wanted to. Raven's mom was an alcoholic drug user. She moved in with me when we were twelve. Bellamy and Octavia lost their mom when Bell was eighteen and O was fifteen. We were always together after that. He joined the army at nineteen and O lived in my house while he was on tour. I was so mad when he joined the army. He's like my brother really. He's been my best friend for such a long time.'

'And no romance?'

'Ah, we slept together a few times but it was weird. It was comforting and nice but it wasn't...it just wasn't what either of us wanted. Not long term.'

'And the princess business?'

'I was an only child. Engineer dad, Doctor mom. I had money and Bell had a chip on his shoulder when his dad left and his mom was sick. It was mocking at first, but after I kicked his ass it held more respect. It doesn't bother me.'

'I never really had close friends as a kid,' Lexa admitted and Clarke frowned,

'Why not?' she seemed offended by this.

'Gay girl who's not good with people, go figure?' Lexa smirked.

'You're not bad with people.'

'If they give me a chance,' she admitted, 'people at high school considered me cold and aloof, and add the gay in the mix and I was pretty much ostracized. Aside from my high school girlfriend, Costia.'

'Costia?' Clarke tried the name out.

'Yes,' Lexa smiled, 'moved to New York for college and dumped me for a butch girl named Tina.'

'Poor you.'

'I think Costia and I had had our moment,' Lexa chuckled.

'Was she your last girlfriend?' Clarke tilted her head and a strand of hair fell over her eyes. Lexa reached out without thinking and tucked it behind her ear. It was so soft. God she wanted to kiss Clarke.

'Oh I've dated on and off. Nothing serious. You?'

'Finn was the last guy I dated. He was an ass who was two timing me with Raven, and neither of us knew. Seemed surprised when we were both pissed at him and not each other.' At the mention of another guy, Lexa faltered,

'Can I just check I haven't messed up completely. You are bi? I mean this is a date date?'

'I am bi, and this is most definitely a date,' Clarke shuffled a little closer and her hand landed next to Lexa's on the seat. After a seconds hesitation Lexa shifted her little finger until it slid over the warmth of Clarke's little finger.

'Good,' her eyes felt weighted as they once again fell to the lips in front of her.

'I'm not...experienced with girls...I mean I've made out with girls but never...you know...'

'Had sex?' Lexa asked bluntly.

'No.'

'But you like the idea?'

'Yeah,' Clarke's eyes roamed freely over Lexa's face. Lexa felt her body burn with the desire to touch her, but reached for her beer instead. Clarke followed suit and reached for her cocktail, drinking lots of it down. Lexa watched her catch the waitresses eye and indicate that they wanted more drinks.

'The same again?' The waitress asked and they both nodded.

'What did she give you?' Lexa couldn't contain her curiosity any longer her eyes flicking to the wrapped napkin.

'Well, you know you were asking about the end of the evening?'

'And kissing you?'

'Yeah,' Clarke nodded and unfolded the napkin to reveal a small sprig of mistletoe. 'I thought this might give you the excuse for a mid date kiss,' and she waggled it over her head. Lexa hesitated,

'Do I need an excuse?' she asked, her voice low and flirtatious.

'No,' Clarke breathed, and Lexa took the mistletoe from her hand, and entwined their fingers around it before staring at those lips she'd been fantasizing about for far too long. She leaned in, and felt Clarke hitch in a breath, watched her eyes flutter closed, before she pressed her lips softly to Clarke's. It was like fucking fireworks and Lexa instinctively pressed her free hand into the hair at the nape of Clarke's neck, drawing her closer, and continuing to kiss her gently. Only Clarke seemed to have a different plan and her mouth opened and when her tongue found hers, Lexa groaned and released the hand she was holding, mistletoe dropping to the table as she brought her hand to rest on that gorgeous hollow above Clarke's hip, the thin material of Clarke's dress seeping heat from her body. The kiss was electric. Lexa had thought electric kisses were a thing of novels or romcoms but she swore there was a buzz between them, a current that connected at their mouths and crawled throughout their bodies, heat gathering in her belly, and moisture pooling at the juncture of her thighs.

'Lexa,' Clarke moaned her name into the kiss and Lexa deepened the kiss the sound was so goddamned erotic, their tongues duelling and warm hands sliding under her blouse and onto the bare skin at her waist. She never, ever wanted to stop kissing Clarke.

'Fuck,' she cursed as the waitress coughed pointedly and they both opened their eyes to see her smiling at them.

'Keep it PG,' she warned with a twinkle in her eye grabbing the mistletoe from the table. 'Don't think you need that anymore!'

'We so should have waited until the end of the night to do that,' Clarke sucked on the straw of her drink.

'We should have?'

'Now all I want to do is kiss you and touch you,' Clarke explained and Lexa felt her cheeks burn.

'Hmm, clearly I concur,' she gestured to her hand that was very nearly grazing the perfect curve of Clarke's chest. She pulled it away, 'ok, I better come up with some awesome conversation to distract us.'

'Hmm, you better,' Clarke teased.

'Your books,' Lexa landed on the topic with relief and Clarke laughed.

* * *

'Lexa,' Clarke gave her a sultry look. It was nearly midnight and they'd been giggling for quite some time. They'd debated the post apocalyptic world of Clarke's books, discussed feminism, gun control and whether cats or dogs were better. They'd gone over their favourite comic book characters and flirted outrageously. Lexa was so turned on she thought that Clarke could probably just graze her between her legs and she'd come. She was probably quite drunk too.

'Mmm?' she leaned in and breathed in the scent of Clarke's strawberry hair, and pressed a kiss to the warm pulse on her smooth neck.

'You're torturing me,' she breathed out shakily.

'I am?' Lexa drew back and looked at the other girl who placed a hand on top of hers which was currently tracking patterns on the warm silky skin of Clarke's upper thigh. Clarke pushed her hand higher until Lexa's finger trailed over damp material. She closed her eyes and moaned softy, Clarke's gasp addictive. 'We should go.'

'Will you come back to mine?' Clarke asked assertively and Lexa hesitated,

'I want to, I mean I really, really fucking want to,' she rubbed her fingers softly against damp material watching Clarke's face slacken before she pouted,

'But?'

'I really like you Clarke. I want to take you to bed, and I mean I really, really want to, but I just want to do this right,' her fingers brushed Clarke's swollen clit, ever so gently, and Clarke scrunched up her eyes and moaned. She made to move her hand from up Clarke's dress, but the other girl held it in place.

'I suppose that's sweet,' Clarke sounded really disappointed. 'But I really wish you would take me to bed,' she pushed Lexa's hand against her throbbing heat to emphasize her point and they both moaned softly.

'Well I will. I mean I definitely will, just maybe after a couple more dates?' it was a promise.

'Ugh, curses to you for being all chivalrous. The first time in my life I want to sleep with some one on the first date and they say no. I guess it kinda supports my desire. You know as in I wouldn't want it if you weren't so great,' Clarke sighed, 'and oh so fucking pretty.'

'Come on, I'll get the cab to drop you off first and then me. I'll even walk you to your door,' she trailed her fingers down Clarke's silky, soft thigh.

'So you get a goodnight kiss?' Clarke beamed as she let Lexa remove her hand. Clarke clenched her thighs together, before threading the fingers of her left hand through Lexa's and waving to the waitress, mouthing the words 'the bill.'

The waitress was too slow and Lexa would have felt irritated except Clarke's thumb was smoothing over the skin of her hand, and the blond girl was leaning into her. The waitress finally arrived and Lexa reached for her wallet.

'No way, this is on me.'

'I want to pay,' Lexa insisted.

'I asked you out, I get to pay,' Clarke shoved her credit card at the waitress, and Lexa saw that she left a crazily generous tip. Clarke saw her eyes widen and giggled before leaning over, her breath warm on Lexa's ear, the contact sending her body crazy, 'I'm very rich, it's ok.'

'Ok,' she smiled, and attempted to help Clarke from the booth, handing her her crutches.

'Can you hold this one and can I hold you?' she waggled the right crutch at Lexa who readily agreed.

'If I get to be close to you, sure,' she wrapped her arm around Clarke.

'You're so strong,' Clarke mused as they headed out into the freezing night.

'Sure, abs of steel.'

'Ooh, let me see,' Clarke wound a shaking arm into Lexa's coat and under her top. 'Fuck Lexa,' she cooed. 'That's so hot.'

'Shall I tell you what's not hot?'

'What?' Clarke was staring up at her, just about balancing on her crutch after three cocktails, her eyes dark and hooded.

'You. You're shaking like crazy.'

'So hold me close,' she snuggled closer and Lexa felt a surge of protectiveness. She loved the feeling that Clarke needed her.

'Cab,' she kissed Clarke's head and they maneuvered into the cab, Lexa giving up on the crutches and lifting the girl inside.

'So hot,' Clarke breathed into her ear after giving the cab driver her address. 'You're so strong.'

'Lifting all those bags of coffee beans baby,' Lexa pulled Clarke close.

'Hmmm, writing makes me soft,' Clarke sighed, her lips millimetres from Lexa's.

'You're perfect,' Lexa wasn't lying. Everything about Clarke appealed to her. She wasn't like a stick but there wasn't anything extra on her either. Her chest was fucking heavenly and she had hips and shapely long legs, she was just gorgeous to Lexa.

'I have no muscles,' Clarke giggled, and Lexa prodded her tummy, making her squirm.

'Perfect,' she breathed, her lips finding Clarke's, tongues tangling and hands tangling in each other's hair.

'Lexa,' Clarke pushed her slightly.

'Huh?' she wanted to keep kissing, desperately.

'I don't want it to be weird...'

'What to be weird?' Lexa frowned in confusion and Clarke brushed a thumb across her cheek, adding to her distraction.

'I like working at Grounders everyday. I want to keep doing that.'

'I want you to keep doing that,' Lexa didn't get the problem.

'If we have sex...well I mean, when we do, not tonight because...I know we can't. But I mean when we do, is it going to get weird?' Clarke was staring at her, and Lexa's stomach twisted with a sudden apprehension.

'Never, I promise. It won't be weird whatever this is. You're my favourite customer.'

'Your favourite?' Clarke softened, her hand nudging under Lexa's shirt.

'My favourite,' Lexa confirmed as the cab pulled up in front of a plush apartment building. Lexa asked the driver to wait no matter how long and climbed out of the cab leaning Clarke's crutches against the awning and then scooping Clarke into her arms in a baby carry.

'Wow, but I love this,' Clarke snuggled her face against Lexa's neck.

'Can you grab your sticks?' Lexa pressed a kiss to her cheek.

'Hmm, sure,' Clarke shot her a sultry look and grabbed them as Lexa directed her towards them.

'Which floor?' Lexa asked as Clarke's doorman opened the door.

'Top,' Clarke smirked, twirling a strand of Lexa's hair around her finger and peppering kisses along Lexa's jaw, each soft touch of Clarke's lips driving her crazy. 'You have such a sexy jaw.'

'My jaw is sexy?' Lexa laughed as Clarke pressed the elevator button.

'Unbelievably,' Clarke gasped as Lexa moved them into the elevator, letting Clarke drop from her arms to her foot, but pinning her body against the elevator wall to help her balance before claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss, her thigh slipping between Clarke's legs and applying pressure _just so_. Lexa swallowed her moan and trailed her hands up Clarke's sides until her thumbs were brushing the curve of her chest.

'Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?' she asked rhetorically as she brushed her thumbs again, relishing Clarke's sultry moan as she sighed contentedly.

'Well you've been staring long enough,' Clarke smiled.

'Was I creepy?'

'Nah,' Clarke smiled, 'it was sweet.'

'People don't call me sweet,' Lexa scowled and Clarke kissed the corner of her mouth,

'Then they've never had you stare at them day after day like a love sick puppy, all while flirting hopelessly.'

'I didn't flirt hopelessly.'

'You flirted so badly I thought you weren't interested and just rested your eyes by staring at me, and then you changed. Suddenly you were buying me coffee and calling me pretty, and letting me know you were gay.'

'Uh, Anya may have made fun of me,' Lexa admitted.

'Well thank fuck for Anya,' Clarke looped her arms around Lexa as the elevator tinged, and Lexa dutifully scooped her up, turning so Clarke could grab her crutches.

'The penthouse?' Lexa teased as Clarke punched in an entry code from within Lexa's arms.

'A lot of people buy my books,' Clarke muttered dismissively, 'and they're turning them into a tv series. Wanna come in?' she battered her lashes.

'Yes, desperately,' Lexa pinned Clarke against the wall and claimed her mouth with a hard, desperate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the Otumoshi and Chloe.661 - they keep me posting. Nothing could stop me writing because it's fun but the reviews keep me publicly posting what I write lol._

 _Feedback is most appreciated people. I know there's not a lot to say because there's not a lot of drama but if you like it or hate it, let me know;-)_

 **Chapter Six**

Lexa had spent twenty dollars of the thirty dollar cab fare on keeping the guy waiting outside of Clarke's apartment building, as they made out in the hallway, Lexa's thigh between Clarke's legs, the other girl moaning in her ear. Lexa had found it impossible to sleep when she arrived home, her body was so highly strung. She'd taken a lengthy shower, but it was only somewhat satisfying because her hand wasn't Clarke's.

The following morning she was tired but in an extremely good mood, telling Lincoln and Indra to give out free drinks until Clarke came in. She was just desperate to see her, and found her gaze repeatedly drawn to the door. When at last she hobbled into sight, Bellamy was by her side carrying her work bag and computer. Lexa wanted to rush to the door and pull Clarke to her. Most of the drive behind that desire was passion, though perhaps there was a hint of jealousy and possessiveness. She knew that she had issues with those two things and she swallowed them back vowing to be extra nice to Clarke's best friend. Clarke banged her crutches against the mat and looked up to the counter, smiling warmly at her, before instructing Bellamy to her table and hobbling towards Lexa. Lexa couldn't help but move from behind the counter and walk towards Clarke, somewhat hesitant in the light of day.

'Hey,' she stared at Clarke's rosy cheeks, and bright eyes.

'Hi,' Clarke smiled.

'I can bring your drinks and scone over,' Lexa stated as they stared, neither touching the other.

'Ok, thanks,' Clarke bit her lip and shifted.

'Any hangover this morning?'

'Nah, not really. I drank a ton of water and took some ibuprofen. I didn't sleep so well though,' she gave Lexa a pointed look.

'Yeah, me neither,' Lexa admitted and leaned forward to place a kiss on Clarke's cheek, unable to resist any longer.

'It's a shame you're so strict about fraternizing Lex, because my mind came up with _a lot_ offraternizing ideas last night.'

'Funnily enough I have one or two of my own,' Lexa concurred.

'Please, kiss her already Clarke, I need coffee,' Bellamy spoke up from his seat.

'Sure Bell,' Clarke stood on the toes of her one good foot and pressed her lips to Lexa's, a soft, gentle kiss. 'Good morning.'

'Good morning,' Lexa felt Clarke's arms loop about her neck and revelled in the permission she was given to press her face into the mass of blond hair at Clarke's neck, breathing in strawberries and faint perfume - Clarke smelt amazing.

'Bell's hanging with me this morning while I write a battle scene. He's very good at tactics. Then we're going to catch a movie this afternoon.'

'Oh, ok,' Lexa frowned slightly, feeling a little dismissed because she thought they had planned to do something together.

'Can I take you for dinner afterwards? I mean you can come to the movie too, but if you have to work, just dinner?'

'Oh, I thought...' Lexa was prepared to acknowledge her insecurity.

'No I want to see you, I mean if you want to see me?'

'I want to see you,' Lexa kissed her again.

'Ok, I best get to work.'

'Sure,' Lexa smiled and helped Clarke to her chair. 'You want something to eat Bellamy?' she asked.

'Clarke says you make these scones...with raspberry and white chocolate?'

'Sure,' Lexa grinned.

'Here,' Clarke handed her a ten dollar bill.

'Your money is no good here,' Lexa leaned down and kissed her cheek. 'I'll bring your coffees and scones over.'

She turned to head back to the table and flushed with pleasure as she overheard Bellamy tease Clarke,

'Stare much Princess?'

* * *

'Hey,' Clarke appeared at the counter, stealthily for someone on crutches.

'Hey. You get your epic battle scene done?'

'All the tactical stuff. I need to write in all the emotion, the drama, the longing looks. Easy.'

'If you say so,' Lexa leaned closer to Clarke, not caring how the counter dug into her stomach.

'Come on Lexa, you definitely excel at longing looks,' Clarke teased and Lexa found herself flushing but she just didn't care to be embarrassed because apparently she was allowed to kiss this girl.

'I guess I do,' she ran her fingers over Clarke's, and smiled when the other girl turned her hand and allowed their palms to meet.

'Can you come catch a movie?'

'Would Bellamy mind?'

'He said as long as we don't just make out the whole movie it's fine,' Clarke pouted.

'I can't promise not to kiss you,' Lexa smiled, 'I mean, I constantly want to kiss you and if you're sat next to me in the dark...'

'Hmm, sounds nice,' Clarke brushed her nose against Lexa's.

'Might end up violating his no making out rule though.'

'Not sure I care,' Clarke brushed her lips fleetingly against Lexa's, tantalizing.

'But I want your friends to like me,' Lexa pushed her free hand into Clarke's hair and drew her lips back to hers. For a couple of minutes they kissed softly.

'Ok,' Bellamy coughed next to them and they both turned to look at him, 'Lexa, you seem really nice and Clarke here seems to really like you but I can't be doing this,' he gestured between them, 'while I'm trying to watch Star Wars. I just can't. And I know Clarke and while she normally would be as focussed on Star Wars as me, I think...well I think you might be too big a distraction.'

'You're going to see Star Wars?' Lexa bit her lip.

'We're complete Star Wars freaks,' Clarke admitted.

'God, marry me?' Lexa teased and loved Clarke's laugh in response. 'Bellamy, how's hand holding and the occasional kiss do ya?'

'If you kiss during battle scenes I swear I will pour my pop corn and soda on you. And no slurping noises.'

'Promise,' Lexa made a cross over her heart.

'Well let's go then,' he smiled.

* * *

'Lexa,' Clarke breathed her name into the kiss as they stood outside the movie theatre, a lot of pent up desire having filled the kiss they just shared.

'Hmmm,' Lexa found it hard to focus on anything other than kissing Clarke. The movie had been good, and so had they. Bellamy had only once prodded them and threatened his soda. Lexa had wanted to see the movie as badly as him, and Clarke apparently, but when it was over she'd wanted closeness, her whole body on fire from sitting so close to someone she wanted so much. Judging from Clarke's heavy lids and her blown pupils, she was suffering as well.

'Lexa can we go back to mine and order take out? Eat it on my couch or naked in my bed?'

'Yes,' Lexa practically growled and pressed Clarke back against the wall her hands smoothing over her absolutely delightful ass.

'Just want to clarify that that was a yes to naked?' Clarke asked optimistically and Lexa nodded,

'As long as you'll still date me after we've been naked. And come to Grounders to work.'

'You mean you want everything to change and nothing to change?' Clarke teased and Lexa felt herself flush because it was true.

'I like you,' she said instead of responding to Clarke's question. 'I like you a lot.'

'I like you too,' Clarke shrugged. 'Now do you wanna do that romantic carry me to a cab thing so I don't break my other ankle?' she gave Lexa an angelic smile. 'And because it feels really good?'

'Sure,' Lexa smirked and scooped Clarke into her arms.

* * *

'Wow,' Lexa stared at Clarke's apartment with wide, impressed eyes. Given it was the penthouse, Lexa had expected it to be a little ostentatious but it just wasn't. It had a funky kitchen, a massive farmhouse dining table, with eclectic chairs around it and a big lounge area around a fireplace, large grey couches covered in big cushions and blankets, and a cozy looking brown leather chair. Next to the fireplace was a large Christmas tree with a mass of brightly coloured baubles all over it. There was no tasteful theme - it was fun and very Clarke. There were fresh flowers and tons of books on a bookshelf that took up an entire wall. On the other walls was awesome comic book art in frames. There was a corridor which Lexa assumed led to bedrooms, bathrooms and probably a study. It was Lexa's dream apartment.

'Yeah I like it,' Clarke brought Lexa's attention back to the girl in her arms. 'If you want a drink you may have to get it yourself. What shall I order for dinner?'

'Sushi? Pizza? Curry?' Lexa watched Clarke's reaction carefully and smiled, 'sushi is great but just veggie rolls for me.'

'It's like you're the girl of my dreams,' Clarke smiled as Lexa let her slip from her arms so she could remove her boots.

'Thanks,' Clarke seemed to appreciate the gesture and waggled her boot at Lexa who stooped to removed it for her, letting her fingers linger far to long on the soft, supple calve. 'Mind helping me to the couch?'

Lexa scooped her up and moved across the apartment before depositing her on the huge couch. Clarke reached for a remote and hit a couple of buttons, causing the fire to ignite, the Christmas tree in the corner to light up and music to start playing. Good music. Then reached for the telephone and called in their sushi order.

'Smooth,' Lexa grinned as Clarke hung up. 'You want a drink?' she asked and Clarke nodded,

'I have a bottle of wine in the fridge. Do you like wine or are you just a beer girl? I probably have some beer.'

'I like wine,' Lexa rolled her eyes, 'I'll get the bottle and some glasses.'

'Hurry back,' Clarke gave her a sultry look and so Lexa did hurry back, after grabbing two glasses and the wine from a fridge stocked with healthy fresh foods.

'So you don't just survive in white chocolate and raspberry scones?' she teased, sitting down on the comfortable couch next to Clarke.

'Most of the time I'm very healthy but I have a real weakness for those scones. And the girl that makes them,' Clarke batted her lashes and Lexa rewarded her with a longing look.

'How long did they say until the food arrives?'

'Twenty minutes,' Clarke frowned, 'if you're hungry I have chips, or fruit or...'

'I'm not really hungry for any of that,' Lexa gave Clarke a look, brushing her fingers along her jaw.

'Oh,' her eyes widened and she shifted closer to Lexa.

'Do _you_ want something to eat?'

'I want you to kiss me,' Clarke responded.

'Yeah?' Lexa smiled.

'Yeah,' Clarke gave Lexa a sultry look and pressed her arms together a little, resulting in a wonderful display of cleavage. Lexa moaned softly,

'You have been doing that on purpose,' she accused as she moved closer to the blond.

'Of course I have. I wanted you to ask me out,' Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers and moved it to her chest.

'Fuck,' Lexa felt her whole body lurch and she ached almost painfully. Her fingers traced the top of Clarke's top, the skin underneath so soft, and plump and luscious. Then somehow they were kissing, Clarke on her back and Lexa over her, her thigh between Clarke's legs, pressing into her, as her hips bucked against Clarke's leg suddenly desperate for friction, any friction at all.

'How do you make your thigh feel like the sexiest thing in the world?' Clarke moaned and Lexa shifted it again with a smirk staring at where Clarke's skirt had pooled around her waist exposing her black tights and the outline of lace panties. Lexa moved herself against Clarke's nearly bare thigh but she was wound up so tight she felt like it would take nothing to make her come and she definitely wanted Clarke to come first. Lexa answered Clarke's question with a kiss, a deep, ardent kiss that was all wondering hands and gasping breaths. Lexa loved Clarke's noises - soft moans, louder groans, whimpers, heavy breaths and mewls of protest if Lexa dared move her hands from where they were on her chest. Lexa hadn't made out with anyone for a long time and it had never felt like this. She adored Clarke, found her body wildly attractive and loved eliciting the cacophony of noises and reactions from the other girl. The buzzer was an unwelcome intrusion.

'Fuck, who needs to eat,' Clarke complained her breathing harsh and her eyes so dark Lexa could barely see any blue.

'You,' Lexa stated, but didn't move her hand from up Clarke's top, or her body off of hers. In fact she squeezed and gave into the urge to press her face against the warm softness. She heard Clarke's soft chuckle but refused to move,

'I need to open the door Lex.'

'Can't your fancy remote do that for you?' Lexa spoke into her chest before sucking the skin she found into her mouth causing Clarke to gasp and her hips to buck.

'I thought my fancy girl might do it for me actually,' Clarke however pressed Lexa's head softly, keeping her mouth in the soft flesh of her breast. The buzzer sounded again and Lexa pressed a kiss to the skin before looking up at Clarke,

'Your fancy girl?'

'That's you,' Clarke smirked. Lexa shifted and kissed Clarke hard on the mouth,

'Ok,' she sighed, 'but this is cruel you know. Making me leave you when you look so utterly fuckable.'

'Don't overreact _commander_. You're just opening the door for the guy and handing him money. My bags over there,' Clarke fluttered her lashes and Lexa swore she leaned up on her elbows just to enhance her perfect chest.

'My wallets in my coat, we're good,' Lexa smirked as she reluctantly stood, eyes roving greedily over Clarke, her skirt at her waist, shapely legs bent, knees falling together, hair wild, lips bruised and her top all messed up. 'Ugh,' she stomped to the door after grabbing her wallet and then opened the door. She handed the guy fifty bucks for twenty dollars worth of sushi, yelled, 'no change' and slammed the door. Clarke was still lying in a delightfully ruffled heap on the couch and she gave Lexa a slow smile as she dumped the bag on the table. She sat up and Lexa was extremely disappointed when she rearranged her top and her skirt and sat on the couch with her legs curled up.

'Stop pouting,' Clarke rolled her eyes.

'I'm not pouting,' Lexa defended and Clarke giggled,

'You are. You can ravage me after we eat, you know?'

'I can?' Lexa sat beside her and Clarke curled into her side.

'Thoroughly. You promised naked.'

'Well I didn't promise...' she blushed as Clarke unpacked the sushi.

'Don't you dare disappoint me,' Clarke glared at her and Lexa grinned,

'Never,' that was a promise.

'Good, now eat and tell me what you thought of the movie? I'm dying to dissect it.'

'Dissect it?' Lexa found that highly amusing, and Clarke's extremely serious face adorable,

'Lex, if you don't like dissecting movies I'm not sure we can be together.'

'We're together?' she felt her heart sing in glee.

'Uh,' Clarke floundered, her whole face turning beet red.

'I want to be together with you,' Lexa couldn't have her thinking differently.

'What if I'm terrible in bed?' Clarke's blue eyes looked extra blue against the pink of her cheeks.

'Shut up,' she rolled her eyes.

'But seriously...'

'Clarke, sex is about having fun and exploring what does and doesn't work for us. You won't be bad in bed.'

'Then I want to be together with you too.'

'Hmm, good,' Lexa felt her whole face, body and heart light up. She kissed Clarke. At length they parted and she was pleased to see the blond smiling as widely as her.

'Let's eat.'

'Ok. And I'll tell you why I think that was the worst movie I ever saw,' she scowled as she said it, delighted with the way Clarke dropped the sushi she'd just picked up in her chopsticks.

'The worst?' Clarke practically yelled her face panicked. Lexa smirked and narrowed her eyes evilly,

'Couldn't resist,' she admitted. 'I loved it. Still a fan of the originals but...'

'You scared the crap out of me,' Clarke actually held a hand to her chest.

'Sorry,' she pressed a kiss to the girls cheek.

'Don't be sorry. That was awesome,' Clarke winked at her before launching into a mammoth dissect.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone - thanks for the reviews and follows. Really great to get some as the story viewer counter thing is down on fanfiction. That means I can't see how many people are reading (is anyone?) - so reviews feel extra important. It's still down, so I would love it if you can let me know - just a word or two please!_

 _So here's chapter 7 - it's all sex and drama;-)_

 **Chapter Seven**

Lexa had debated and dissected the movie with Clarke, and then the other girl had pushed the sushi away and pulled a pack of tictacs off a side table and offered her one. She'd accepted (who wants sushi breath) and then Clarke had just stared at her, all wide eyed and so she'd done what any girl in her position should - she'd kissed her, wrapping her in her arms and lowering her back onto the couch. Clarke had murmured her approval, hands impatiently pushing under her blouse and onto her abs. Lexa didn't think she'd ever want to stop kissing Clarke and had the completely crazy idea that she should marry this girl immediately. Of course, rationally, she knew that was ridiculous, that it was far too soon, but the romantic idea was completely appealing none the less. The kiss grew harder, more passionate and less controlled, Lexa's hands shamelessly all over the girl beneath her.

'You're wearing too many clothes,' Clarke grumbled several minutes later, breaking the kiss to shove at Lexa's blouse, before bringing nimble fingers to the buttons which she undid before pushing the garment off. Warm hands held her chest, rubbing her nipples through her bra until Clarke suddenly broke their kiss and surged her head forward to suck a nipple into her mouth, through the cotton of her bra. Lexa gasped and wriggled against the thigh between her legs. Fuck, but she was a horny mess. She moved off of Clarke and onto her knees before reaching for the hem of her top and peeling it off of the girl, eyes dilating at the sight of Clarke in a pale blue bra, those gorgeous breasts there for her to stare at. After a moment of unabashed staring, her hands found the top of Clarke's tights and skirt, but she hesitated,

'Can I?'

'Yes, _please_ ,' Clarke nodded, 'and please take off your jeans too.' Lexa pulled the skirt and tights down Clarke's legs. Clearly she'd cut the foot off one to make room for her cast and Lexa was extra careful when she pulled them over her broken ankle. She even leaned forward to kiss the toes of that foot. She tossed the items aside before standing and wriggling out of her jeans. 'You have the most perfect body,' Clarke was starring at her, her tongue poking out and her eyes dark.

'Speak for yourself,' Lexa's eyes hadn't moved from the vision before her. She dropped back to the couch but not on top of Clarke, instead she trailed kisses up smooth legs, to a chorus of gasps and moans, before catching Clarke's eyes and pressing a long warm kiss against her centre.

'Holy fucking crap,' Clarke gasped, her hips bucking instinctively.

'Can I taste you?' Lexa could hear the pleading in her voice but didn't care. She was desperate.

'Taste me?'

'Yeah, I wanna make you come with my mouth.'

'No ones ever...uh...'

'Then they're all fools,' Lexa growled. 'Trust me.'

'Ok,' Clarke nodded and Lexa carefully peeled off her panties, moaning at the wetness glistening between Clarke's legs.

'God you're gorgeous,' she lay between Clarke's legs, unashamedly staring.

'You're staring,' Clarke twitched.

'I'll stop staring,' Lexa promised untruthfully and poked out her tongue, running it across her. Clarke cried out, her hips lifting from the couch. It was extremely gratifying, and so she thrust her tongue in further, exploring the other girl, before sucking her clit into her mouth. The effect was awesome. 'Can I use my fingers?'

'Fuck yeah,' Clarke groaned and pushed Lexa's face into her with her hands.

'That's lesbian sex,' Lexa warned before flicking Clarke's clit with her tongue.

'Then I want lesbian sex with you. Do it Lexa,' Clarke huffed, and Lexa didn't need asking twice. She continued to torture Clarke's clit as she trailed a finger through wet folds, teasing until the girl was a gasping, writhing mess, at which point she pushed the finger inside of her, pumping it several times as she kissed and sucked, then added another finger. Clarke came pretty quick, probably in less than a minute, her hands tugging Lexa's hair, her thighs clamping around her head, her whole body heaving. It was so fantastic that Lexa curled her fingers and kept on pumping, bringing her other hand to Clarke's swollen clit. 'Oh my god,' Clarke was tugging her hair, trying to pull her up, but Lexa didn't want to stop touching her. 'Kiss me,' she growled, and so Lexa kept the fingers pumping and shifted her palm to take over from her other hand, and moved so she and Clarke were face to face. The girl was breathing hard and she grabbed her into a fierce, desperate kiss, as her hips tried to thrust against the hand Lexa still had inside of her. Lexa gasped as Clarke pushed a warm, desperate hand into the cup of her bra, holding her breast as her fingers squeezed and teased the nipple. 'I'm going to come,' Clarke flung her head back, squeezing Lexa's boob almost painfully, her breathing erratic before she felt Clarke's body tighten around her fingers and the girl cried out, a strangled noise of pleasure. She smirked, pleased with herself and Clarke targeted her moment of weakness rolling Lexa underneath her and inserting her body between her thighs, their chests bumping together as she kissed her wildly, passionately. Then Clarke was shifting, straddling one of Lexa's thighs and her hand was pushing beneath the waistband of Lexa's panties, fingers tracking a skilled path to their goal that had Lexa shaking in anticipation. Clarke didn't disappoint.

'Holy fuck,' Lexa's head fell back.

'I may not have done this to another girl before, but I have done it to myself,' Clarke breathed in her ear, as she thrust fingers inside her and rubbed firm circles against Lexa's clit.

'Please don't judge my stamina by how quickly I come,' Lexa panted feeling her body already begin to peak,

'Never,' Clarke smirked, pushing the cup of Lexa's bra down and claiming one perfect nipple with her mouth. She actually giggled against the skin when Lexa's body betrayed her by tightening and then letting loose in a spectacular wave of euphoria. 'My, my commander, that _didn't_ take long,' Clarke was goddamn nuzzling her nipple and Lexa couldn't think. Then Clarke was slipping from her grasp shimmying down her body, licking her abs and tugging panties over her hips and then staring intently between Lexa's legs. 'You're really gorgeous,' Clarke practically growled and it made Lexa's body twist with a delicious ache, an ache that responded directly to the feel of Clarke's mouth against her. 'Tell me if I'm doing this wrong,' Clarke smiled up at her from between her thighs and that was practically enough.

'Uh, you're good,' she gasped and Clarke was. She experimented a little but God it felt amazing and Lexa shamelessly thrust her hips until Clarke giggled and held them still with a firm hand.

'Clarke,' she cooed the girls name as her body exploded a second time. If the first had been spectacular, this was mind blowing and seemed to last forever. 'Come here,' she dragged Clarke up her body when she could finally breathe again and wrapped the girl in her arms.

'Hmm that was fun,' Clarke nestled her face against Lexa's neck.

'Yeah? I mean it was your first time right? It was definitely ok?' Lexa held her tightly.

'Oh I loved doing that to you, don't worry about that,' Clarke seemed to realize Lexa was slightly worried and she drew patterns on Lexa's abs with her index finger. 'I'll do it again and again and again if you want to be sure.'

'I won't say no,' the smile was audible in her voice.

'I'm sure you won't,' Clarke teased. 'It was ok? I mean you need to help me if I could do it better. I'm fine with constructive criticism.'

'No criticism here. It was awesome,' Lexa told her honestly. 'Better than awesome. You were amazing.'

'Thanks,' Clarke said and Lexa looked at her, loving the slightly red flush on her cheeks. 'You know I'm really sleepy,' she yawned and Lexa felt apprehensive. Was Clarke hinting for her to go, or stay, or what? She wanted to stay, desperately, but she knew she aught to offer to go, because Clarke didn't say "let's go to bed," but "you know I'm really sleepy." Lexa cursed her insecurities.

'Would you like me to, uh, go?'

'Uh, do you want to go?' Clarke pushed herself away from Lexa and stared at her, her hair a golden waterfall around her face. Lexa felt her stomach tighten at the sight of her.

'No,' she admitted, moving her hand to Clarke's cheek, touching it almost reverentially.

'Of course _I_ want you to stay, Lexa,' Clarke chided, 'how can you ravish me in the morning if you're not here?'

'Haha,' Lexa grinned happily and pulled her in for a long kiss.

'You feel like being all strong and sexy and carrying me to my room with a stop by the washroom on the way there?'

'Yeah,' Lexa wanted to have this girl in her arms forever. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, or ever, and she couldn't explain it, not rationally, though love and lust weren't particularly rational. She stood and pulled Clarke to her foot before scooping her into her arms. 'Are you able to use your crutches?' she asked with a smirk and Clarke blushed,

'Yeah, completely, but this is far more fun.'

'It is,' Lexa agreed, loving the feel of Clarke's bare ass bumping against her abs. 'Especially with you naked.'

'Hmmm,' Clarke agreed, her eyes dark.

* * *

Lexa awoke feeling disorientated. The room was too warm, and something heavy was lying on top of her. She shook her head slightly, and something tickled her nose, a waft of strawberries filling her senses and immediately turning her on. Lexa opened her eyes to see the delightfully naked Clarke spread across her, one leg thrown around her waist so her naked centre rested against Lexa's abs. It was a fucking turn on, and reaching for a mint from the packet Clarke had left beside the bed after claiming she hated bad breath, Lexa decided to take full advantage of waking in a pretty girl's bed. She smirked at Clarke's gasp and moan.

* * *

Lexa helped Clarke to Grounders later on in the morning, after sex, breakfast, showers and more sex. Lexa was shamelessly addicted to the blond which wasn't a problem because she seemed to be shamelessly addicted to her. Clarke walked beside her, using her crutches as Lexa hovered protectively, Clarke's computer and notes on her shoulder. She'd been thrilled to discover that Clarke's building was only about a block from Grounders.

'You know if you'd come back to mine last night this would have been a lot easier,' she informed the other girl.

'Why, where do you live?'

'Above Grounders,' Lexa smirked and Clarke laughed,

'If only I'd known,' she cooed, before stopping and pulling Lexa, rather awkwardly, close for a kiss.

'Can I uh, see you tonight?' Lexa asked as they continued walking and paused by the door to her coffee shop, Anya, Lincoln and Indra all inside with the mid morning rush. Clarke's answer was to press her lips to Lexa's yet again.

'Mistletoe,' she explained with a cheeky smile. 'And yeah.'

'You wanna catch a movie? Or dinner?'

'I honestly don't care so long as it's with you,' Clarke fluttered her lashes and Lexa felt her entire body warm at the words.

'Ok, let's get you warm,' Lexa pushed open the door and Clarke hopped through, moving straight to her usual chair, placing the crutches down but hesitating to sit. Lexa carefully put her work stuff onto the table and smiled uncertainly. 'You want the usual?'

'Uh, not quite,' Clarke reached out and took Lexa's hand. 'I mean yes I'd love a coffee and a scone but what I really want is you, for just a minute longer. I know you have work and I promise you I'm not some needy girl, it's just...god, you're so pretty and so nice and...'

'Shut up,' Lexa smirked and her arms slid around Clarke's waist before she lowered her lips to hers. 'I really like you Clarke,' she murmured and Clarke lit up.

'Well good,' she squeezed Lexa into a tight hug before falling back into the comfy chair.

'I'll go get your stuff.'

'Thanks.'

* * *

 _Three weeks later (5 days before Christmas)_

'You're stating,' Anya stated pointedly and Lexa rolled her eyes,

'She likes it when I stare,' she admitted and caught Clarke's eye. They smiled at each other and Clarke blew her a kiss, a faint blush on her cheeks as she refocused on her computer.

'I'm glad you're happy Lexa.'

'I am happy. _She_ makes me feel really, really happy.

'I know. She even convinced you to get a Christmas tree - that's impressive.'

'This is the first time I've actually looked forward to Christmas since my parents died,' Lexa admitted. 'God, I think I'm totally in love with her.'

'I'm shocked,' Anya muttered sarcastically with a laugh and when Lexa turned to look at her quizzically she explained, 'You're always with her, or talking about her, or thinking about her. You've seen her every night for the last three weeks, you know?'

'I always want to see her,' Lexa didn't care to hide it.

'I think the feeling is mutual by the way,' Anya nudged Lexa who looked back to Clarke, only to find her staring at her this time. She smiled. 'Have you told her?'

'It's too quick,' Lexa rolled her eyes. 'I mean I might scare her off. We haven't even had an argument yet.'

'That's a bad thing?' Anya asked and Lexa shrugged,

'Well you don't really know someone until you see how they fight. She might break me, you know?'

'I doubt the girl would break you.'

'The people we love the most, have the power to hurt us most,' Lexa sighed. 'And I really am crazy about her.'

'I know,' Anya squeezed her shoulder. 'What are to two doing tonight?'

'Well tonight I thought I'd stay here and help Lincoln and Indra - the band that's coming in tonight has quite a big following.'

'You're not going out with your girlfriend?' Anya seemed surprised but Lexa just loved it when anyone said Clarke was her girlfriend,

'Her mom's taking her and her friends for dinner tonight,' she explained.

'You're not invited?' Anya frowned.

'She sort of said I could come but I think it's a Christmas tradition that they all have.'

'Oh.'

'And it's only been about four weeks of us actually dating. Maybe she's not ready to introduce me?'

'Maybe,' Anya doubted that. Lexa watched as Clarke shoved her stuff away and grabbed her crutches before heading to the counter.

'Hey beautiful,' Lexa cooed and Clarke smiled, leaning over the counter to capture the other girls lips. 'You all done?'

'I'm very, very distracted today,' Clarke gave a small little shrug.

'What's up?' Lexa frowned completely missing Clarke's tone. The blond rolled her eyes,

'I want to fraternize,' she whisper into Lexa's ear, running her tongue over the lobe of her ear. Lexa shivered,

'Shall we go upstairs?'

'Hmm, yeah,' Clarke agreed. 'I want your hand in me Lex,' her voice was low and husky and Lexa's body responded immediately.

'My office is closer,' she mumbled and Clarke's eyes lit up,

'Fraternizing in the coffee shop, _so_ naughty commander,' she teased but Lexa just shifted out from behind the counter and was about to scoop her up. 'I'll walk, don't wanna be too obvious right?' she smirked at Lexa's over eagerness.

'I don't fucking care,' Lexa growled but allowed Clarke to follow her to her office, tucked away beside the rest rooms. She allowed Clarke to enter first and then slammed the door behind them, before fucking her girlfriend senseless.

* * *

'You're so good at that,' Clarke was perched half naked, and entirely dishevelled on Lexa's desk, her hair wild and her thighs holding Lexa tightly against her. 'Let me touch you, please,' she begged for the fourth time.

'Clarke,' Lexa complained because she was on her period and wasn't doing _that_.

'I could just rub you here,' Clarke snuck her hand between them and rubbed against Lexa's clit, and she totally conceded that it would absolutely be enough.

'Yeah, ok,' she shifted to give Clarke a little more room, sucking in a breath as the blond popped the buttons on her pants, and pushed her hand inside of her black panties before licking her lips as she rubbed Lexa's clit, her big blue eyes staring at her expectantly. 'Fuck,' she cursed because it never seemed that Clarke had to do much of anything for her to come. She pushed her hand back between Clarke's legs, fingers sliding easily inside and her thumb matching Clarke's.

'I want to put my face between your legs,' Clarke groaned and Lexa thrust her fingers harder, squeezing her clit and with her other hand found her bra and slipped her hand inside the cup, causing the blond to mewl and increase the movement of her fingers against Lexa. Clarke rubbed, fingers floating where they shouldn't be, but Lexa was so close, her breath coming in short pants as Clarke claimed her mouth, tongues tangling together.

'Oh fuck, Clarke, like that,' she cooed stepping up the pace of her fingers as Clarke's breathing grew ragged. Then Clarke rubbed her thumb and used her palm in some dexterous move Lexa couldn't focus on, and her whole body tightened up and then explode in Clarke induced euphoria. She thrust her fingers roughly and Clarke groaned both of her hands moving to Lexa's wrist and gripping it as she bit her shoulder.

'Fuck,' she hissed as she came. Lexa swallowed the words _"I love you"_ as she kissed her girlfriend heatedly.

'Thanks for letting me do that. You look so unbelievably hot when you come and God do I love coming together,' she held Lexa's face close to hers, her voice deep. Again Lexa wanted to tell her she loved her.

'Anytime,' she croaked instead, her head dropping to rest on Clarke's shoulder. 'Seriously.'

'You wanna go cuddle on the couch and drink hot chocolate?' Clarke asked and Lexa nodded,

'I do,' she pressed a warm kiss to the other girls lips before doing up her pants, watching as Clarke eyed the room.

'Where's my underwear Lex?' she asked and Lexa smirked, before reaching it off the top of the filing cabinet and helping Clarke put them on, after all she still couldn't stand on her broken ankle. She helped Clarke with the rest of her clothes and then handed her her crutches.

'You know what I can't wait for?'

'What?' Clarke followed her back into the coffee shop, heading straight for the vacant couch in front of the fire where the two of them would always try to sit when Clarke wasn't working.

'I can't wait until I can hold your hand as we walk,' Lexa admitted.

'Aw, you're so fucking sweet,' Clarke practically fell onto the couch and Lexa sat beside her for a moment, loving how her girlfriend took her hand and threaded their fingers together. Again the words _I love you,_ threatened to escape, as Lexa stared at Clarke's serious face.

'What's up? You look so serious?'

'Oh I'm not,' Clarke smiled, 'just thinking that I have the best girlfriend, and about how much I adore you,' it seemed so easy for her to say and Lexa was jealous of her easiness.

'I adore you too,' she told her, thrilled at hearing the word girlfriend fall from Clarke's lips. Clarke giggled, curling further into her, her head resting on Lexa's admittedly bony shoulder.

'You're even lovely when you're hormonal,' Clarke murmured.

'And you're not,' Lexa teased. They weren't quite in sync and Lexa had discovered that hormones made Clarke feisty and a little teary.

'Haha. Don't say that or I'll cry,' she joked and Lexa laughed, angling her head to press warm kisses to Clarke's neck.

'Clarke,' the woman's voice was clipped and at the sound of it the girl in question actually squealed and scrambled inelegantly away from Lexa.

'Uh, mom...I uh, I thought you weren't coming until later.'

'Clearly,' the woman's tone was unreadable and Lexa looked at Clarke's mother appraisingly. She knew that Clarke's relationship was alternatively loving and full of stress. What she wasn't clear about was why Clarke was bright red and ensuring that not a bit of her body was touching Lexa's.

'This is my, uh, _friend_ , Lexa,' Clarke practically stuttered, trying to stand and then once she'd made it to her feet realized she was unable to go anywhere because her crutches were next to Lexa.

'Hi Lexa, I'm Doctor Abigail Griffin, Clarke's mom,' she reached a hand out to Lexa who stood to take it firmly in her own, feeling the cool, appraising look the older woman was giving her. Lexa looked to Clarke who's widened eyes were pleading with her.

'Here,' she handed Clarke her crutches, her thumb skimming the back of her girlfriends hand as she did so, only Clarke whipped her hand out of her reach, as though burned. Lexa narrowed her eyes, realizing that Clarke definitely did not want her mother to think they were more than friends.

'Uh, thanks,' Clarke stuttered looking away from her, and at her mother.

'Is your _friend_ joining us for dinner tonight?' Dr. Griffin asked, her eyes boring into Clarke. There was absolutely no way _Doctor Abigail Griffin_ thought she was just friends with her daughter.

'Uh, no, um, Lexa has to work.'

'And where do you work Lexa?' the note of disdain was hidden behind a bright smile.

'This is my shop. I work here,' she answered not faltering under that deep stare.

'Oh,' she nodded apparently only hearing the latter part. 'You're a barista, that's nice.' (Clearly it wasn't.)

'You came into town early?' Clarke broke in.

'Yes. I got out of surgery much sooner than expected and thought we could do a little Christmas shopping, just the two of us, before we meet the others for dinner.'

'Are Thelonius and Well's coming tonight?'

'Yes they'll both be there,' her mother seemed thrilled that she'd asked.

'Well's is an old friend,' Clarke looked at Lexa, apparently forgetting that she'd told Lexa all about Well's and Thelonius. Or maybe she was trying to underplay quite how well the two of them knew each other.

'Oh,' what was she supposed to say to that.

'We went to elementary school together. My mom is dating his father.'

'Oh,' she repeated again, pretty certain Clarke's mom thought she was dumb. 'Well that's nice that they're making it to your dinner.'

'You did tell the others we were eating at 7?'

'Yes mom,' Clarke nodded. 'Bellamy is always on time and he'll pick up O from work and Raven, well she'll be there when she's there, as you know.'

'I'll text her now,' Dr. Griffin pursed her lips and pulled her cell from her bag. In the moment of her mom's distraction Clarke looked at Lexa and mouthed _I'm sorry_. Lexa raised her eyebrows in question, kind of unsure what exactly was happening. Clarke nodded her head to the counter.

'I'll get us some drinks mom. You want a coffee?'

'Yes, a peppermint latte. You sit and let your friend get us our drinks,' her mother said and Clarke looked mortified, Lexa would give her that.

'Mom,' she protested.

'Well it is her job,' her mother roller her eyes.

'Let me get you your drinks,' Lexa stated though for the first time ever she didn't feel like doing it.

'You don't have to,' Clarke stated and Lexa gave her a pointed, cold look,

'It _is_ my job,' she turned and headed to the counter, absolutely livid. Clarke, for whatever reason was going to pretend like Lexa and her weren't Lexa and her, and they had been fucking in her office minutes earlier. Her mouth had literally been between Clarke's legs and the girl was going to pretend like Lexa was just her good buddy. Well Clarke's good buddy had been pushing her fingers into _Dr. Griffins_ daughter as she lay splayed on her desk, her mouth nipping on her clit in just the right way so that she came while screaming Lexa's name. _Lexa's_.

'What's wrong with you?' Anya frowned.

'Clarke's in the fucking closet,' Lexa scowled.

'What?' Anya dropped a mug which hit the floor, the handle breaking off. 'Shit.'

'Yeah my thoughts exactly,' Lexa fumed. 'She couldn't get away from me fast enough, I mean she practically crawled across the couch to get away from me. And she kept mouthing "sorry" at me.'

'Well shit. I wouldn't have figured that.'

'Nope. Funnily enough neither would I. In all our conversations about her mother she never once said her mom didn't know she likes girls.'

'Oh,' Anya frowned.

'What the fuck am I supposed to do now?' Lexa asked rhetorically but when Anya was about to respond Lexa held up a hand, 'can you and Lincoln handle things?'

'Of course we can,' Anya nodded.

'Clarke's mom wants a peppermint latte and Clarke will probably want a hot chocolate given it's after 3.'

'Ok.'

'She doesn't like it too hot, and lots of whipped cream. Cinnamon on top not chocolate.'

'Ok,' Anya bit her lip.

'Look I know she fucking lied, or whatever - omitted information, but she's got a broken ankle and God...whatever,' Lexa rubbed her face.

'I'll take care of her,' Anya promised.

'I'm going to get changed then I'm out for a run. I'll take my cell.'

'We'll be good Lex.'

'Thanks.'

Lexa turned on heel and stalked across the coffee shop.

'Lexa,' Clarke called her, 'where are you going?'

'Out for a run,' she gave her a curt nod but didn't look at her because she really didn't want to see _I'm sorry_ , in her stupid blue eyes. She opened the door to the stairs up to her apartment and ran up the stairs, unlocking the door before resting her head against it, suddenly overwhelmed. She had to get out. She stripped off her clothes and pulled on leggings, a sports bra and a tshirt. She was halfway through pulling on her runners when she remembered the massive dump of snow that had fallen during the night.

'Aaargh,' she growled, before pulling her gym bag from the closet. She pulled on a hoody not caring that she'd be cold on the two block walk to the gym and left.

'Lexa,' Clarke called as she walked past and swallowing her emotions she walked over.

'It was very nice to meet you Dr. Griffin,' she smiled at Clarke's mom before turning to her girlfriend. 'You have fun with your mom and _friends_ ,' she hoped it was a little pointed, 'and I'll see you soon.'

'Lexa,' Clarke grabbed her hand but then dropped it, apparently uncertain. Lexa had never seen her anything less than confident and self-assured.

'Look, it's fine,' she lied, 'we'll talk soon.'

'Tonight,' Clarke was back to pleading with her eyes.

'Yeah, ok,' she attempted a smile, but was pretty sure she didn't pull it off. 'Have a great Christmas,' she told Clarke's mom before heading out into the freezing snowy world.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok, thank you for the reviews. When the story stats aren't working it really sucks when you write fanfiction and people don't reveiw because you feel like you're posting and no one is reading. It is thanks to you guys who took the time to review that I'm posting the penultimate chapter._

 _I love, love, LOVE the reviews;-)_

 **Chapter Eight**

Lexa ignored her phone as it vibrated on the treadmill in front of her. She was pretty sure it was another message from Clarke, but since the first " _I'm sorry_ ," had come through she'd turned her phone over, refusing to look at the goddamned screen. Grounders had its own ring tone so she'd know if there was a problem at work. She was sweating and exhausted after spending far too long on the weights machine and the treadmill but she didn't actually feel any better, so she put on her swimsuit and swam until she thought she'd drown if she stayed in the water any longer.

She stood in the shower for a long time, all the thoughts she'd tried to ignore suddenly breaking through. It wasn't that she didn't get that it was tough to come out - god, she knew exactly how tough it could be to come out. Her parents weren't the warmest, or the most supportive people on the planet. Her mom was a detective and her dad a cop and they didn't figure it out until she decided to tell them. But she _had_ told them, and she'd brought Costia home to meet them. And she'd goddamn well introduced Costia as her girlfriend, not her "friend."

She was pretty damn certain that she and Clarke weren't just friends. They'd told each other they wanted to be together and Clarke's fucking friends called her Clarke's girlfriend. Clarke had even said, minutes before her mom walked in, that she had the best girlfriend. You don't call a girl your girlfriend and then blind side her by introducing her to your mother as a friend. Who the fuck does that? And after having sex with said girlfriend. She really didn't get it. From all Clarke had said about her mother, the issues in their relationship revolved around Clarke's dad's death. She'd never, ever mentioned that her mom didn't know she was bi.

Clarke had actually opened up to her about her father's death. He'd died in a rock climbing accident when out with Clarke's mom and two family friends - one of whom her mother was now dating. For a long time her mother had allowed her to believe that the accident was caused by an error Thelonius Jaha had made but it turned out the mistake had been her mother's. It wasn't that her father's death was her mother's fault, more that her mother's mistake had caused the accident. When Clarke had discovered that Raven knew before her and had been asked not to tell Clarke, and that her mother was the one who asked this of her, and had asked the same of her childhood friend Well's, their relationship had become practically non existent. Clarke had discovered the lie through Finn, who revealed it at the same momens that Clarke caught him with Raven. Raven had told Finn Dr. Griffins secret but she hadn't told Clarke - her best friend sister person. Clarke had been both furious and hurt and had refused to see her mom, and Well's for almost six months. Raven was somehow different. Clarke had understood the loyalty Raven had for her mother, after all Abby Griffin had taken Raven in, and Clarke knew that her friend had hated the deception and recognized that she'd tried to tell her several times. Of course none of that explained why Clarke hadn't told her mom she was bi, or why she was willing to pretend that Lexa was nothing more than a friend.

Lexa felt a twinge of guilt because she knew she needed to share her story with Clarke, with anyone, but she didn't find it as easy to open up as her girlfriend. Although openning up to her mother about her sexuality was apparently a step to far for Clarke. Ugh, she knew she was being unfair but Clarke had devastated her. She loved the stupid girl and to have her reduce the experience of falling in love down to friendship had hurt her feelings.

Lexa switched off the shower and dressed without looking at her phone and then headed back to Grounders to help the others with the band. It would be good to keep busy and avoid thinking about her girlfriend - if she could even call Clarke her girlfriend. Perhaps she should resort to the word _friend_ , she thought bitterly. Her heart twisted painfully and she felt a strong urge to read Clarke's text messages. She swallowed it down.

* * *

'Never book them again,' Anya sighed flopping down onto the couch after taking out the last of the recycling and garbage.

'You are kidding? You were hear to listen to them. You weren't even working tonight,' Indra pointed out nudging Anya.

'Well I helped,' Anya smirked.

'You have to book them again Lex, that was an awesome night,' Lincoln grinned. 'Octavia wanted to come so badly but wouldn't miss that dinner thing she had with Clarke's mom.' Lincoln and Octavia were most definitely a thing which Lexa was thrilled about. Normally anyway. She was extremely fond of Lincoln who'd been around since she'd bought Grounders, but it was all so simple for he and Octavia and that just didn't seem fair.

'Yeah I know,' Lexa scowled, not missing the furious look Anya shot at Lincoln because he'd brought up Clarke and all the staff had realized early on in the evening that that was a _very_ bad idea.

'What...er, happened, Lex?' Lincoln asked, ignoring Anya's glare. 'I mean if you want to talk about it.'

'Clarke's in the closet,' Indra said coolly when Lexa didn't answer.

'Clarke?' Lincoln shook his head, 'no way.'

'She scrambled away from me like a sheep from an electric fence the second her mother walked in,' Lexa stood, preparing to find something to do, 'Then introduced me as her friend.'

'Woah,' Lincoln wasn't a man of many words but Lexa actually felt that he summed it up nicely.

'Sit down Lex,' Anya urged, 'you've been on the move for hours.'

'I'm going to vacuum and sort the dough for the morning.'

'Don't let the girl get to you,' Indra scowled.

'I'm not letting her get to me,' Lexa snapped. 'I'm in love with a girl who's in the closet. I'm pretty sure none of you know what it's like to love someone who won't tell significant people in their lives about you because of your gender. I'm gutted. I'm not even mad at her, not really. It's just...' Lexa sighed, seeking the right word, 'kind of devastating.'

'Have you even read her messages?' Anya asked and Lexa just shrugged.

'Read them before you judge. Maybe you got it wrong.'

'Unlikely,' Lexa scoffed but conceded Anya's point. 'Fine, ok,' she stalked out back to find her cell and then perched in the kitchen to read the ten messages Clarke had sent since the first _I'm sorry_.

 **Clarke** \- Let me explain, please Lex.

 **Clarke** \- I'm sorry you know xxxxxxx

 **Clarke** \- Please reply to me. You don't even know the full story. How can you be mad if you won't listen to me?

 **Clarke** \- Lex, please reply. I'll come and find you so we can talk. I don't care if I miss dinner.

 **Clarke** \- I hate that you're not responding. This is an argument Lexa and you actually have to argue to sort things out. Unless you don't care about sorting it out?

 **Clarke** \- Because I do want to sort it out. I really, really like you.

 **Clarke** \- But maybe it's just me, right?

 **Clarke** \- Look, I'm sorry ok, but surely this isn't just over because you misinterpret something? That seems really unfair.

 **Clarke** \- I'm really unimpressed Lexa. If this is how you handle things maybe it's just as well I find out now.

 **Clarke** \- Got the message loud and clear. See you around I guess.

'Shit,' Lexa cursed her temper as her eyes filled with tears. It was no real surprise that she was the one who'd fucked up - she tended to do that because she sucked at conflict. Oh she could physically fight and had had to several times, but a verbal emotional fight always scared the shit out of her and she hid. For several seconds she stood and tried to control her breathing, then typed out a message, changing it several times before hitting send.

 **Lexa** \- When I'm upset I don't behave well. I was upset. But I really, really don't want this to be over. Let me come and talk to you. Please.

She sat and waited, desperately hoping Clarke would respond. She didn't enjoy the taste of her own medicine. Waiting for a text from someone who usually responds immediately was awful. She waited half an hour as she made dough ready for the next day then grabbed her phone.

 **Lexa** \- I'm sorry. I'm coming round to see you.

She shoved her coat into her coat pocket before she pulled it on and then headed out to the shop floor.

'Can you guys lock up when you leave?' she asked as she felt her phone vibrate. She tugged it out,

 **Clarke** \- Ok.

Well it was better than nothing.

'Sure, good luck,' Anya gave her a nod. Lexa tried to smile at her staff,

'Thanks for making tonight go so well. Don't stay up too late,' she told them and headed out, locking the door behind her. She trudged through the snow for the block and a half to Clarke's building and waved at Miller, the doorman before punching the elevator button for the top floor. She shifted nervously from foot to foot and then grabbed a mint from her pocket because she knew Clarke liked minty breath. It was weird because she was the one who had been upset and yet she felt like she was the one who needed to apologize. She rang the buzzer and waited. She practically wet herself with surprise when Clarke's mom opened the door.

'Lexa,' she nodded, her expression cool, her eyes raking over Lexa taking in everything about her in one look. 'Clarke said you were coming over. It's a little late don't you think?'

'I know,' Lexa really had no defence to that. Dr. Griffin stood aside and allowed her to enter. Clarke was stood by the couch uncertainly.

'Could you give us a few minutes mom?' Clarke asked.

'Really?' Her mom stared at Clarke until she nodded. 'Ok, if you're sure?'

'Mom, I'm sure,' Clarke widened her eyes meaningfully and Dr. Griffin held her hands up and headed down the hall to the guest room.

'Clarke...' Lexa didn't know what to say. She began to kick off her boots but Clarke's expression hardened,

'Don't bother taking off your shoes - you're not staying,' her voice was firm and Lexa felt sick.

'Clarke...' she attempted again but Clarke hopped on her crutches towards the door.

'You judged a situation without even talking to me. You stormed off and refused to answer my messages. You tried to hurt me because you thought you knew exactly what was going on and you didn't. You had no idea. You just abandoned me.'

'Well you clearly didn't want your mom to know you're bi and that you have a girlfriend,' Lexa found her temper flair as her panic increased.

'Oh for gods sake Lexa, my mom's known I was bi since I hit puberty. You honestly think, given everything you know about me, that I wouldn't have shared that? All my friends know and I have never once had any problem with telling anyone,' Clarke was clearly furious, her voice husky in her anger. Lexa gaped for a few seconds before she let her emotions guide her,

'So then what was that? You couldn't get away from me fast enough and you introduced me as your friend. I thought we were a lot more than friends,' Lexa was pretty angry too, though she couldn't deny the surge of fear at the realization that she'd gotten things so wrong.

'Of course we were a lot more than friends,' Clarke growled and the word "were" caused Lexa's stomach to roll unpleasantly. 'Look, God...I moved away from you like that because I'd promised my mom that I'd take some time before dating anyone after what happened with Bellamy.'

'What happened with Bellamy?' Lexa's eyes narrowed. Clarke had never mentioned any incident with Bellamy that would have resulted in a need for time.

'I was pretty angry after everything that happened with Finn and after I found out the truth about my dad's death. I knew it would piss my mom off if I slept with Bellamy, because she knows there's nothing _like that_ between us, that he's my best friend. I wanted to piss her off and it felt good to be close to someone.'

'Ok,' Lexa widened her eyes because that didn't explain anything.

'My mom said I was leading him on, that he had feelings for me. She was right and I nearly destroyed our friendship. I was trying to destroy my mom but really, I was going destructive on every relationship in my life. Bellamy left to go on tour kind of heartbroken, Octavia wasn't speaking to me and Raven and I had this Finn thing between us. So when I found out I was pregnant my mom was the only person I could go to.'

'What?' Lexa stared at Clarke in confusion.

'Oh it was over pretty fast. I found out and then miscarried a week later but my mom was pretty hard on me. She said she didn't like who I was becoming and that if I wasn't careful I would lose everyone in my life that I care about. And she was right. I promised her there and then that romance wasn't going to happen, that I'd pull my crap together. I wrote to Bellamy and told him everything, told him I loved him and was sorry. I talked to Octavia and Raven, mended things with Well's and worked on spending non confrontational time with my mom. I started writing my third book and stopped sleeping with anyone.'

'You said Finn was your last boyfriend?'

'And he was. Bellamy was the venting of my anger and hurt. It isn't something I'm very proud of, but it happened. Bellamy has forgiven me and I've forgiven myself. He even has this thing going with this soldier girl, Echo. I didn't mean to be careless with him or myself. We're closer now than ever. He's my best friend.'

'So what are we?' Lexa was reeling.

'God Lexa, when I started coming to Grounders to work you were just the cute coffee girl. I liked the way you looked at me. It made me feel really good, but it was easy. You were cute coffee girl and everyone would tease me but I didn't think you'd ever be more than that.'

'Ok,' Lexa nodded slowly.

'Then you started talking to me and I realized how amazing you are. How talking to you made me feel happy. Happy with my life and happy about myself. I began to look forward to seeing you everyday and if you weren't there I was so disappointed. I wanted you to ask me out and it became a bit of a challenge, trying to see whether I could convince you to do it, especially after you got really flirty.'

'I was just a challenge then?' Lexa felt about two inches tall.

'No,' Clarke shook her head, 'you were so much more than a challenge. I wanted to see you all the time. I was so attracted to you and you were just the sweetest person in the world despite your tough shell. I knew from our very first date that I was going to fall in love with you.'

'Clarke,' Lexa's voice cracked and she reached for the other girl but Clarke shook her head.

'We're not done arguing,' she stated firmly. 'That patch in my life from my father's death to losing the baby that I really didn't want, was the hardest in my life. I had a lot of guilt. It's awful not to want a baby and to then lose it makes you feel terrible. I'd just about wrecked my friendship with all my friends and had next to no relationship with my mom. I promised her and myself that I wouldn't date, not until I'd sorted my friendships out, until I'd sorted me out. The thing is my mom always sees the worst of me. I tried to tell her about you and she urged caution. I didn't use any caution Lexa. From our first date I was all in because I knew I was myself again. With you I was more myself than I'd ever been and my friends could see it. They were happy for me, but my mom, like many moms out there, tried to control me, tell me I wasn't ready. I think she wanted to protect me. So I lied and told her we were just friends, and then she walked in and I know I was being dumb because God was it obvious we were more than friends, but I just panicked.'

'So why was she so cold with me?'

'Oh, when my moms in a piss she's in a piss. She was cross I'd lied and spent all afternoon using that as a reason as to why I should still be focussing on myself. I messed up Lexa. But so did you.'

'I know I did and I'm sorry,' Lexa stared at her feet.

'I'm not sure sorry is enough. You just abandoned me without even waiting for an explanation.'

'Well you could have told me before hand what had happened, then I wouldn't have misunderstood,' she didn't yell but she did want to defend herself.

'Because you're so good at opening up,' Clarke defended back and Lexa nodded her concession to this.

'I didn't have a loving family Clarke. I didn't really have anyone. You're the first important person in my life since Costia. I was in high school when I was with her so it's been a long time. I'm not good with people, I told you that.'

'You did,' Clarke nodded.

'I'm sorry,' Lexa took a step towards the other girl, desperate to mend things. 'I am really sorry I jumped to conclusions and then ignored you. It was wrong of me, but I felt like you were ashamed of me. I thought it meant you didn't like me as much as I like you and I just...I was devastated.'

'Lexa you and I will fight, you know?'

'Yes.'

'Adult relationships involve disagreements and if you want an adult relationship with me you're going to have to be prepared to deal with the fight and not just run away.'

'I want to be with you more than anything,' Lexa reached out a hand and placed it on Clarke's hip, stepping closer.

'Then, when we have an argument you have to stay and argue.'

'I promise,' Lexa stepped even closer, her body pressing against Clarke's.

'I'm sorry too,' Clarke whispered into her neck and Lexa turned her face and pressed a warm kiss to her girlfriends neck. 'I should have told you about Bellamy and my mom and all of that.'

'I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have run away.'

'Ok, you can take off your boots now,' Clarke sniffed and Lexa felt a smile crawl onto her face.

'Clarke,' she stood and stared down into blue eyes, looking at that perfect nose, those pink lips and the beautiful shape of the girls face, a face she adored. 'I love you.'

'I love you too Lexa,' Clarke smiled and Lexa closed her eyes for a second as she absorbed the fact that Clarke loved her, then she tugged the blond girl close and kissed her, an ardent kiss full of delectable promises. 'You can't kiss me like that,' Clarke moaned into said kiss.

'Why not? You love me and I love you. I think if ever there was a moment to have sex, it's now,' Lexa smirked, hands roaming so her thumbs could brush over the curve of Clarke's chest, pressing more firmly as they ghosted over her nipples.

'Lexa,' Clarke groaned and faltered on her feet. Lexa wasted no time in scooping Clarke into her arms and moving to the couch, where she lay her down, before kicking off her boots and laying her body on top of Clarke's, kissing her with renewed passion, her body slotting itself between Clarke's thighs where she was well aware the fly of her pants would rub against her. Clarke wrapped her legs tighting around her but shook her head even as her hands pushed their way onto the bare skin at Lexa's waist.

'Why not?' Lexa grumbled, 'I want make up I love you sex. I want to be naked. My period is done as of this evening Clarke. Please.'

'My mom is down the hall Lex,' Clarke's pupils were blown and she rocked Lexa against her with her legs, moaning as she pushed her hands to Lexa's chest, palming her breasts greedily.

'You have told her right?'

'Yes,' Clarke nodded. 'She knows I love you,' Clarke whispered and the words sent a pulse of desire surging through Lexa who claimed her in a fierce kiss, rocking against Clarke and pushing her top aside. 'Oh god, my room.'

'Isn't that next door to hers?'

'Bathrooms are in between and we'll put on music.'

'She'll know what we're doing.'

'Don't care,' Clarke pushed the cup of Lexa's bra aside and pulled her forward before latching her mouth onto her nipple.

'Fuck,' she crooned before scrambling away from Clarke and tugging her blouse down before she pulled Clarke into her arms and headed for her bedroom. Unfortunately Dr. Griffin chose that moment to exit her room and stood staring at a dishevelled Lexa carrying her daughter who was sucking on Lexa's neck.

'Dr. Griffin,' Lexa was amazed at her cool voice. 'Clarke's tired so I'm taking her to bed. We'll see you in the morning.'

'Uh, call me Abby,' her mother gave a weak smile.

'Goodnight Abby.'

'Goodnight Lexa. _Clarke,'_ Abby actually smirked.

'Night mom,' Clarke clung to Lexa in embarrassment but Lexa didn't care, just pushed open the door of Clarke's room, kicked it shut behind her and then threw Clarke down on the bed. She stared at this goddess before her and immediately moved to peel off her clothes, tugging her tights, skirt and panties off in one go, before thrusting her fingers into her, as she dropped to her knees and sucked her clit firmly into her mouth. Clarke cried out loudly but Lexa couldn't be bothered with putting music on because she could taste Clarke and feel her and this beautiful amazing girl loved her. She pushed a third finger into Clarke, sucked harder, and pumped faster.

'Lexa,' Clarke writhed on the bed, panting her name before coming spectacularly only a few minutes later. Lexa watched her lay back on the bed momentarily spent, feeling a swell of love and pride, before stripping off her clothes and lying her body between the other girls thighs, allowing everything to align _just so,_ so that when Lexa rocked against her the friction was perfect for them both, 'oh my god that feels good,' Clarke crooned and drew Lexa to her for a needy kiss, tightening her legs around Lexa and using her feet on Lexa's ass to help her move. Lexa loved having Clarke beneath her, loved the feeling of their skin sliding together. The feeling of Clarke's heat against hers was intoxicating, wetness from both of them combining as she rocked harder and faster. Her body began to tighten, responding to the urging of Clarke's feet on her ass, until they were kissing messily and coming together, sweaty bodies collapsing in a messy heap.

'Holy fuck,' she whispered and Clarke responded by wrapping her body more tightly around Lexa's.

'Mmmm,' Clarke nuzzled her face against Lexa's chest.

'I love you.'

'Can we please, please spend Christmas Day together Lexa?'

'Hell yeah,' she hugged Clarke tighter, loving the feel of the other girls fingers tracing the lines of her tattoos.

'My mom and friends will be here as well.'

'As long as I'm with you I don't care,' she responded honestly.

'I'm so in love with you Lexa,' Clarke kissed her.

'And I with you,' she mumbled into the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sex and romance for the last part:-)_

 _Thanks for the reviews and please take the time to let me know if you've enjoyed this. It means a lot! I know a lot of writers say it and that's because no feedback is honestly kind of depressing. We post our stories because we want to share and we ask you to reveiw so we know we are actually sharing them with people who want to read them:-)_

 **Chapter Nine**

 _One year Later_

Lexa smiled into the fluffy white pillow enjoying the feeling of Clarke's fingertips tracing down her spinal cord. They swooped in and out following the black lines of her largest tattoo. Clarke was obsessed with her tattoos - she always had been though she felt no inclination to get any of her own. Clarke withdrew her hand and Lexa felt disappointed, but only for a second because soft lips replaced fingers, placing warm open mouthed kisses down her spine, her tongue swooping out to track the more intricate parts of the design on Lexa's skin. Lexa couldn't contain the soft moan and she felt Clarke's smile against her lower back, as she then trailed kisses over the curve of her ass, her hands following her lips.

'Lexa,' her voice was deep, husky, unbearably sexy.

'Hmm?' she raised her head lazily.

'I want to fuck you,' Clarke pushed Lexa's legs apart and she felt moisture pool at her girlfriends words. It was submissive, to allow Clarke this kind of control but Lexa had learnt to be submissive when it came to sex with Clarke. She felt her girlfriends fingers brush against her, teasing, before she slid three fingers inside of her roughly,

'Clarke,' she ached deliciously and longed for Clarke to move her hand. Instead of moving it she fanned her fingers out experimentally and bit Lexa on the ass. 'Fuck,' Lexa tried to turn over but Clarke shifted so she was sat on her back, Lexa able to feel warmth and moisture from her.

'Lexa,' she practically purred before thrusting her fingers harder and faster into her. If felt amazing but there was no friction and Lexa wriggled, desperate to move and ease the ache in her throbbing clit.

'No commander, I'm in charge,' Clarke hissed and bit her ass a _goddamned_ second time. She yelped but Clarke sucked the skin into her mouth before kissing it.

'Don't bite me,' she hissed.

'I'll bite you if I want, _commander_ ,' Clarke nibbled her ass softly this time, and Lexa couldn't deny that it turned her on. Clarke continued to fuck her hard, but she slowed down, her fingers hitting that spot inside that made Lexa's toes curl and her body tingle.

'Fuck Clarke, please,' she screwed her eyes up considering fighting her girlfriend for dominance when Clarke did three things at once, increased the angle of her pumping fingers, rubbed and pinched her clit and bit her ass again. Lexa's body exploded spectacularly and she cried out way too loudly considering Clarke's mom was in the guest room. Clarke giggled, and her actions became more gentle, more coaxing though she didn't remove her fingers, just held them deep inside of Lexa, her thumb rubbing in leisurely circles against her clit, her lips pressed to the smooth skin of Lexa's ass, kissing the bite marks tenderly. Lexa's body was still reeling, every part of her buzzing and yet she could feel the potential in Clarke's movements, could feel her body threatening to close in on itself and explode again, and even though she couldn't move, could scarcely breathe, she wanted it again. It was as if Clarke could tell too because she stopped her lazy circles and pressed a little firmer, brushed with a little more intent and when Lexa felt her rub herself against her lower back she came in a second rush of euphoria, her cry strangled. She used Clarke's momentary distraction to turn, throwing her girlfriend to the bed and straddling her, everything between her legs throbbing.

'You bit my ass,' she growled.

'It's a beautiful ass,' Clarke didn't look sorry in the slightest so Lexa slid her thigh between the blonds legs. 'You didn't have fun?' she gave Lexa a sultry look. Lexa pushed her entire body between Clarke's thighs, pushing them apart without releasing her wrists.

'I had an amazing orgasm,' she hissed.

'Two,' Clarke corrected and Lexa pursed her brow.

'Fine, I had two amazing orgasms but you _bit_ ,' she emphasized the word, 'my,' she ground herself against Clarke, 'ass.'

'I couldn't resist,' she still didn't sound sorry.

'You have perfect tits, you want me to bite them?' Lexa asked.

'Yes please,' Clarke looked positively optimistic so Lexa lowered her mouth to Clarke's left boob and bit it, feeling her squirm beneath her as she gasped. 'Lexa, stop playing games and fuck me.'

'If you wanted me to fuck you then you shouldn't have bitten my ass,' she used her teeth to tug the thin vest Clarke slept in out the way and then bit her again before sucking the nipple into her mouth, loving the way Clarke was writhing beneath her.

'Lexa, I'm sorry,' Clarke bucked her hips against her.

'You're sorry I had two mind blowing orgasms?' Lexa rubbed the breast with her face.

'I'm sorry I bit you on the ass.'

'Three times,' Lexa rocked against Clarke, this time with some intent to cause pleasure and her girlfriend groaned.

'If you don't want me to treat your body like a plaything don't leave it lying around,' Clarke sassed and Lexa arched her brows.

'Shut up Clarke,' she huffed and Clarke smiled,

'Make me,' she challenged and Lexa released Clarke's wrists and slid down the bed, hauling her legs onto her shoulders until her ass was lifting off the bed before pushing her tongue forcefully into her. 'Finally,' Clarke crowed and Lexa squeezed her ass - hard. Clarke just used her legs to push Lexa's face further into her, as she groaned loudly. Lexa wanted to make Clarke come, more than anything and she sucked her clit into her mouth before pushing fingers into her. She let Clarke's ass fall to the bed at length and kissed and licked her, abandoning her clit entirely in an effort to rile up her girlfriend.

'Fuck Lexa,' Clarke growled, her hands finding brown hair and tugging, trying to reposition the skilled mouth between her legs.

'No,' she kept up a punishing pace, using her index finger to press hard every time her fingers disappeared inside her girlfriend.

'You want me to beg?' Clarke was panting.

'Yes.'

'Fine, I'll beg. Please Lexa, please...' she whined.

Lexa smirked as she nuzzled her nose over Clarke's clit causing the girl to buck her hips and cry out.

'Lexa,' she pleaded and so Lexa bit it firmly, not hard enough to cause pain but hard enough to send Clarke crashing over the edge, her hips bucking repeatedly into Lexa's face as she shook. 'Fuck,' Clarke cursed and pulled Lexa roughly up her body for a heated kiss, before sinking into the mattress. 'Thanks.'

'My pleasure.'

'I really am sorry for biting your ass. I didn't mean to bite so hard but it felt really good.'

'That's ok,' Lexa couldn't care less anymore about Clarke biting her ass. 'Clearly you were feeling feisty this morning.'

'I woke up early and you were lying there all perfect, like a fucking piece of art,' Clarke curled into her side, suddenly a pussy cat. 'Your butt was all in the air and on display and God, I just wanted you so much.'

'Well that's a good thing.'

'Hmm, yeah it is,' Clarke hugged her tightly. 'You're not mad? About the biting?'

'I'm not mad,' Lexa laughed. 'I was a little shocked, but that was the most fantastic fuck ever.'

'Better than when I'm soft and gentle?' Clarke raised herself up on her elbows and stared into Lexa's eyes.

'Not better gorgeous, you know it's always amazing and I love it every which way so long as it's with you. Today you were rough and I loved it. If we're soft tomorrow, I'll love that.'

'Is that because you love me?' Clarke smiled and fluttered her eyelashes.

'It's because I'm crazy in love with you,' Lexa smiled a relaxed smile.

'So I was thinking,' Clarke ran a finger down Lexa's sternum, and then splayed her hand on her abs.

'What were you thinking?' She asked and Clarke smiled,

'I wondered if you'd like to move in with me?'

'You want me to move in?'

'Hmm, I do,' Clarke nodded.

'Into your place? This place?' Lexa stared at her girlfriend who actually seemed entirely relaxed.

'Lexa, I've been wanting to ask for ages. I mean we're always together and I love you,' Clarke stared at her with wide eyes. Lexa internally chastised her girlfriend for stepping on her parade. It had been her plan to ask the girl to marry her, and to live together and she'd decided to do so on Christmas Eve. It wasn't for any reason other than she associated Christmas with falling in love with Clarke. After over a year together she was still as infatuated with the girl as she ever had been. She was wildly in love and happiest when they were together. As was Clarke. She had no doubts about her importance in Clarke's life. Clarke had even written a Lexa style character into her third book. The trilogy was going to have a fourth and fifth part now.

'Clarke,' she grumbled and squeezed her.

'Is that a yes, a no, an I hate the idea?' Clarke pushed away from her.

'You're very frustrating you know?' Lexa said instead of answering.

'I'm frustrating?' Clarke's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms under her chest which only made Lexa stare vacantly for several moments. When she finally managed to drag her eyes from those perfect boobs she met Clarke's fierce expression of discontent.

'Put on some clothes,' Lexa told her and Clarke scowled,

'I need a shower,' she pouted.

'Ok hun, I love you and I'm sorry I'm being bossy but I want to answer your question and to do that I really need you to put on some clothes unless you want your mom to find us naked outside our room like last time,' she waited a beat and Clarke flushed because last time had been very embarrassing for everyone, 'and unlike last time it's cold and I need to answer your question on the balcony,' she kept her voice soft and sweet and watched Clarke's anger melt.

Clarke's eyes actually brightened at the mention of the balcony where Lexa had banned her from going for the last week and she climbed off of her and stalked to her drawers. Lexa gazed at her perfect form, still not able to be complacent about her right to look despite familiarity. Clarke pulled on panties and a bra and then gave her a look as if she knew exactly what depraved thoughts had been running through her head.

'Are you coming then?'

'Yes,' Lexa shimmied off the bed and stretched, deliberately displaying for Clarke who didn't disappoint when she wrapped herself around her and kissed her deeply.

'I want an answer to my question Lex. This whole not answering and playing with my heart is mean. And stretching when naked isn't going to distract me. Now put on some clothes,' her words left no room for argument even if her fingers trailed over Lexa's abs.

'Ok,' she grinned and grabbed some clean underwear from her drawer in Clarke's chest, pulling on panties, a vest, some leggings and a hoody. It wasn't the clothes she imagined wearing but then again she hadn't planned to do it first thing in the morning. She pulled out Clarke's favourite warm sweater and when she finished pulling on track pants, Lexa helped her pull it on.

'Thanks,' she smiled, and Lexa threaded their fingers together, before tugging her through the silent apartment. She took a deep breath and opened the balcony door, biting back a shiver. She grabbed Clarke's wooly hat and pulled it on over her bline hair, kissing that cute little nose for good measure. She pulled Clarke onto the balcony and then leaned back inside and flicked on the switches, lighting up the fairy lights she'd strung everywhere - over the tree Clarke had out there, along the railing, around the table, over the eve of the window.

'Wow,' Clarke turned to look at her with a smile, then her eyes found the table and more specifically what was on it. 'Wow, did you make this?' she bent to examine the elaborate gingerbread house.

'Yes.'

'It's amazing. I can't believe all the detail,' Clarke looked up at her for a moment and smiled before turning her attention back to the structure. It had taking a really long time, icing the thing together to look like she wanted it to, putting on the icing and the candy to decorate it. It was intricate and fiddly, and she'd wanted it perfect. 'Is it supposed to be you and me?' Clarke indicated the two gingerbread people she'd attempted to modify to resemble her and Clarke. Lexa nodded. 'I love it. It's so, so, so beautiful.'

'Open the door,' Lexa was surprised at how her voice broke and she couldn't decide if it was nerves or emotion, or a combination of the two.

'It opens?' Clarke smiled and pulled on the red wooden door Lexa had painstakingly put in, with it's tiny brass door knob and letter box. Lexa watched as she pulled out the box inside the house and stared up at her with questions dancing in her eyes. She dropped to her knees beside the girl she loved more than anything and took the box from her hand before opening it and pulling out the two items inside. 'Lexa?' Clarke's voice was soft and it cracked slightly.

'Will you marry me?' Lexa asked simply, because she was a simple girl really. She held out the white gold ring with the inlaid diamonds that Clarke had fallen in love with months before. 'Please,' she added and smiled nervously.

'Yes,' Clarke threw herself onto Lexa who fell back into the snow on the balcony with an oomph, not that she cared because Clarke was lying on top of her and kissing her like the world would end if she stopped. And she'd said yes. Lexa kissed her.

'I'm really wet Clarke,' she broke the kiss after several minutes.

'Me too,' Clarke groaned and bucked her hips into Lexa who laughed,

'I mean I'm wet from the snow,' she giggled, 'though that too,' she loved the flush on Clarke's cheeks as she began to laugh.

'Up,' she held out a hand and pulled Lexa up and then held out her left hand and waggled the pertinent finger. Lexa grinned as she slid the ring onto it and then pulled it to her lips and kissed it. 'So what's with the key?' Clarke referred to the second item in the box.

'Well you see there's this house, it's uh, about four blocks from Grounders, the opposite direction of this place. It's really nice and I think you'd love it. I love it. Of course if you don't love it then that's ok...but I just thought it would be nice if we moved in together and not into my place or your place but into our place and...'

'This is the key to that house?'

'No,' Lexa felt her cheeks burn, 'this is just some key I found, but the house is ours if you want it.'

'I want it.'

'You haven't seen it,' Lexa chided and Clarke hugged her tightly,

'I don't need to see it. I want you and you want it, that's enough. And I love the idea of having our own place.'

'It's near Bellamy's new place, and if Octavia and Lincoln take over my place, and Raven stays where she is then everyone will be near.'

'I don't care about everyone, I care about you.'

'Your friends make you happy,' Lexa shrugged.

'You make me happy.'

'You make me happier than I've ever been.'

'Hmmm, I know,' Clarke smiled and then shivered. 'Can we go inside and you can show me this house? I'm assuming you have photos?'

'I have photos and floor plans,' Lexa smiled.

'Will you bring in my gingerbread house?' Clarke asked coyly and Lexa moved to lift the tray, thanking Clarke who held the door open, before putting it on the middle of the coffee table before joining Clarke on the couch and wrapping her arm around her, her iPad on her lap as she pulled up the house. Lexa watched Clarke's eyes flick between the picture of the house and her gingerbread house before she grabbed Lexa into a passionate kiss. 'You made it to look like the house!' she stared at her, 'You are the sweetest, sexiest, most charming girl alive,' she whispered, before flicking through the photos. 'Four bedrooms?' she looked at Lexa with her eyes narrowed.

'Well our room, a guest room and maybe a kids room one day, you know if you want, which I know you do, but you know without pressure and...'

'It's perfect,' Clarke sighed and pushing the iPad onto the table, curled up into Lexa. 'You know Octavia and Raven are totally going to take over the wedding?'

'I don't care so long as I get to see you in a pretty dress and have you become my wife.'

'Hmmm, God I love the idea of that,' Clarke lay her head on Lexa's lap and curled a hand into her hair so she could tug her close for kisses. 'Will you wear a dress?'

'You'll have to wait and find out,' Lexa teased.

'But imagine we turn up in the same thing?' Clarke feigned horror.

'As if Octavia and Raven would allow that to occur,' she teased.

'I can't wait to tell my mom. You know she'll say we're too young?'

'I know,' Lexa stated and at Clarke's questioning look explained, 'I kinda asked for her blessing...not permission, just you know her approval.'

'And?' Clarke stared at her.

'And she said we were too young, but she also said we were stupidly in love and that we make each other happy and so she gave me her blessing.'

'Aw, I love my mom.'

'Yeah, I kinda like her too,' Lexa smirked down at her.

'Pleased to hear it,' Abby's voice made them both jump and they stared at the older woman who had her arms crossed and was staring expectantly.

'I said yes,' Clarke waved her hand in the air but didn't move.

'I'm shocked,' Abby stated sarcastically and moved across to hug them both. 'You girls want coffee? I'm exceedingly tired,' she shot them a pointed look.

'Yes please,' Clarke apparently was choosing not to go there.

'Please,' Lexa's smile was sheepish.

'Lexa,' Clarke whispered as her mom busied herself with the coffee making.

'Yeah?'

'I'm so glad Anya goaded you into flirting with me.'

'As am I.'

'I hate to think of what my life would be like if I was still coming into Grounders to work and we were still staring at each other from afar.'

'I was too crazy about you not to flirt eventually,' Lexa reassured.

'So you're saying this was destiny?' Clarke teased but Lexa just nodded,

'Yes.'


End file.
